Avant que Noël n'arrive
by rickiss
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent : 24 cases à ouvrir, 24 textes à découvrir, avant que Noël n'arrive, nous invitant à nous réjouir.
1. 1er décembre

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà bien des années que je rêvais, à l'instar de nombre d'auteurs de ce site, d'écrire un calendrier de l'Avent mettant en scène nos héros préférés. Je n'avais malheureusement jamais pris le temps de le faire.

Et puis, cette année, j'ai décidé de me lancer, en grande partie pour remercier une amie de me faire toujours de si merveilleux cadeaux (que ce soit par ses écrits, ou bien en me faisant la joie de m'emmener bientôt voir nos héros continuer à grandir sur les planches d'un théâtre londonien), et en aussi grande partie pour partager avec vous tous mon amour inconditionnel pour Noël ET Harry Potter !

Je vous invite donc, vous qui passerez par ici, à ouvrir chaque jour les cases de ce calendrier de l'Avent, dont le thème sera cette année la neige.

Et puisqu'on peut consommer avec gourmandise autant de calendriers de l'Avent qu'on le souhaite, je vous conseille avec honneur et plaisir d'aller également déguster celui de quatre8ss, intitulé « Cher Père Noël » (Ma chère Ssounette, tu ne t'y attendais sans doute pas, mais le voici, mon modeste calendrier de l'Avent, commencé aujourd'hui sous l'impulsion de te rendre modestement de ton amitié. Je t'adore, jusqu'au ciel).

Bonne lecture à tous… et bon décompte jusqu'à Noël !

Avec toute ma tendresse,

Rickiss

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant que la neige ne retombe**

Les flocons tourbillonnaient sous le petit dôme de verre, transformant l'espace d'un instant le paysage figé dans son plastique coloré en une rue de Paris animée et joyeuse.

Quand les minuscule pétales blancs retombèrent sur le socle, le petit garçon tendit la main, attrapa sans hésitation la boule à neige, et après l'avoir retournée d'un geste ample, reposa le globe sur son bureau. La danse des flocons artificiels reprit, rallumant dans les yeux verts l'étincelle d'un émerveillement enfantin sincère.

Avec une infinie patience, Albus Severus passa ainsi une heure à observer sans se lasser les fines billes blanches recouvrir, en une valse envoûtante, les toits gris et verts de la capitale française, et cette étrange tour en pointe appelée Eiffel, et ce trottoir où s'enlaçait un couple devant une boulangerie, un fleuriste et une librairie.

L'enfant ne connaissait pas cette ville -tout juste savait-il la situer vaguement sur une mappemonde. Mais à travers cette petite scène qui prenait vie par la magie de cette neige de papier, sous ce dôme de verre et plastique, il avait l'intime conviction d'avoir lui-même foulé ces pavés, senti l'odeur des croissants chauds, entendu carillonner les cloches de cette église si joliment nommée Notre-Dame.

Avec un petit soupir satisfait, Albus finit par se redresser sur sa chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre : mais dans les rues du Londres sorcier, point de vraie neige aujourd'hui. Dommage. Mais ce n'était pas grave : du haut de ses cinq ans (et demi !), le fils d'Harry et Ginny avait la patience d'un vieux sage. Rien ne semblait jamais le contrarier.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Albus ressentait bien, parfois, de la tristesse ou de la colère. Pour certaines choses. Mais il avait aussi ce recul -étonnant pour son âge, mais si pratique chez un enfant- qui lui faisait relativiser toutes les mauvaises choses que la vie pouvait mettre sur son chemin.

Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple : pas de neige, alors qu'on n'était qu'à quelques heures de Noël.

Et pas de papa non plus, avec qui se réjouir des douze coups de minuit qui annonceraient l'arrivée des cadeaux.

Mais l'enfant savait que se plaindre ou pleurer ne ramèneraient ni la neige ni son père.

Alors, courageux de ce tendre optimisme que tous admiraient chez lui, il sauta au bas de sa chaise et, raflant au passage la boule à neige ornée d'un « Paris » en lettres d'or, il se dirigea vers l'étagère au-dessus de son lit. Il grimpa sur son matelas, et reposa le globe au milieu de ses semblables -une vingtaine de demi-sphères, silencieuses, endormies dans leur manteau de verre et d'artifices sans vie-, et les fixa un instant, pensif.

Au-delà de la porte fermée de son petit royaume, il entendait les bruits familiers de la maison : les casseroles et plats qui s'entrechoquaient, sous les mains habiles de sa mère, affairée en cuisine les petits cris de joie aigus de sa sœur Lily, qui jouait dans son parc devant le sapin illuminé du salon la bataille fraternelle et épique de James et Teddy, sans doute grimés en pirate et chevalier… Des bruits qui lui parvenaient, de loin, rassurant comme une berceuse, doux comme une caresse.

Ne lui manquait que la voix grave et chantante de son père, de cet homme chéri par-dessus tous, de ce héros à son cœur plus encore qu'au monde entier.

Mais Albus se refusait fermement à se laisser abattre par le chagrin. Pas aujourd'hui, non !

Alors, ravalant la boule qui était venue se nicher traîtreusement dans sa gorge, il se résolut à utiliser le seul sort qu'il connaissait à son âge -un sort facile, à réaliser sans baguette ni artefact enchanté.

Un sort moldu. Qu'il était le seul à pratiquer, dans sa famille d'éminents sorciers.

Avec détermination, il tendit la main, et retourna en gestes précis et rapides toutes ses boules à neige. Une à une, elles s'enchantèrent de leur tourbillon enivrant de neige blanche et soyeuse, rendant vibrante et vivante chaque ville qu'elles contenaient en leur sein.

Londres, Tokyo, Milan, New-York, Montréal, Madrid, Paris… Toutes dansèrent devant les yeux émerveillés d'Albus, qui sentit dans son cœur s'engouffrer un vent rugissant, froid mais étourdissant de bonheur, qui amena en lui toutes les images fantasmées de son père parcourant chaque fois ces lieux. Héros fier et courageux, que le devoir amenait aux quatre coins de ce monde que l'enfant ne connaissait qu'au travers de ces petits globes cristallins et muets -mais qui lui parlaient tant, qui lui disaient tout bas, à l'oreille, entre deux flocons : _ton papa pense à toi_.

Repoussant d'un coin de la manche en laine de son pull trop grand -orné d'un AS sur le devant- les larmes qui étaient venues se nicher au coin de ses yeux, l'enfant sourit aux petites boules à neige qui lui tenaient compagnie. Et quand toutes se turent de nouveau, leurs pétales blancs retombés au sol, il se releva sur son matelas pour les retourner de nouveau, pour les faire chanter encore dans leur course folle.

Mais dans la précipitation, une lui échappa -Paris, sa nouvelle !-, et dans une tentative maladroite de la récupérer, il les fit toutes tomber, carambolage sur l'étagère de souvenirs qui lui échappèrent.

« Oh non… Non ! Non, non, non ! »

Il se précipita, les redressa, mais une autre roula, chuta…

Le drame.

Les larmes revinrent, roulement sourd d'un océan qui gronde, et noyèrent de pluie les flocons de neige trop petits…

Les sanglots emplirent alors sa chambre, le noyant dans une bulle de tristesse et de frustration, que rien ne put apaiser. Ni la boule à neige Paris, qu'il tenait serrée dans son poing plein de chagrin, ni les bruits doux et familiers de la maison, ni les bras enveloppant de son…

Si surpris de sentir soudainement la chaleur et le parfum de son père l'envelopper, au creux de son étreinte réconfortante, Albus hoqueta, stoppant net ses pleurs. Se retournant précipitamment dans ces grands bras pleins de force et de tendresse, il s'écria :

« Papa ! »

Harry sourit à son fils, lui caressa doucement les cheveux -aussi emmêlés que les siens-, et murmura :

« Je suis là. »

Albus enlaça avec force son héros, miraculeusement de retour à la maison pour Noël, et s'enivra de ce cadeau qui était, à ses yeux ce soir-là, le plus beau.

« Je suis là, fiston. » murmura de nouveau Harry, aussi heureux que son petit de ce présent.

Albus sourit, la tête enfouie dans le pull de son père : son sort moldu avait fonctionné !

Autour d'eux, dans les petits globes de verre et de plastique coloré, la neige se mit à danser. Sans que personne n'y ait touché.


	2. 2 décembre

Bonjour : )

Voici la deuxième case du calendrier ! Je suis désolée qu'elle n'arrive que ce soir (journée de travail oblige), ça ne devrait pas être le cas des suivantes.

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira. Je vous en souhaite en tout cas une très bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant la prochaine tempête**

Les larges bottes de cuir usé s'enfonçaient profondément dans la neige à chaque pas, dans un craquement annonçant combien l'hiver serait rude cette année. Le vent était retombé, laissant enfin un peu de répit. Mais le froid, vif depuis le lever de ce pâle soleil de décembre, avait réussi à s'insinuer jusque sous les multiples couches de vêtements rapiécés de l'homme.

Un dernier flocon, d'ailleurs, vint s'insinuer sournoisement entre les cheveux broussailleux, pour glisser par un interstice de l'écharpe jusque sur la peau pourtant épaisse du garde-chasse.

Un éternuement -proche du barrissement- éclata alors dans le parc, faisant fuir à tire d'ailes cinq oiseaux nichés les uns contre les autres dans un pin tout proche.

En entendant les volatiles protester tout en volant vers la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid s'écria, les pommettes autant empourprées de froid que d'embarras :

« Oh, pardon ! »

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour partir à la rencontre des oiseaux qu'il venait de déloger. Dumbledore avait été très clair sur ce point : la mission qu'il avait confiée au géant était urgente -d'autant plus urgente que l'accalmie ne durerait pas. D'autres chutes de neige étaient prévues pour la fin d'après-midi. Il fallait faire vite.

Aussi, après avoir resserré son écharpe de laine effilochée autour de son large cou, et soufflé sur ses mains pour tenter -vainement- de les réchauffer un peu, il reprit sa route. Aussi pénible soit sa tâche, jamais le géant n'aurait songé à s'en plaindre. Il était travailleur, toujours appliqué dans la moindre de ses missions -fût-elle la plus ingrate. Et puis, le travail qu'il effectuait aujourd'hui n'était pas des moindres ! Le directeur de Poudlard avait bien précisé que la réussite de cette mission _capitale_ était cruciale pour tous les élèves -et même les professeurs !

Il y avait de rares moments, comme celui-ci, où Hagrid se sentait important. Il sentait qu'il faisait partie de la grande famille de Poudlard quand il pouvait apporter sa contribution à l'œuvre imaginée par ce grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore.

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Hagrid tenta d'ignorer la vapeur d'eau qu'il dégageait -rappelant cruellement la morsure du froid. Tout comme il essaya de reléguer loin dans son esprit les engelures qui enserraient ses orteils, la chair de poule qui semblait disputer aux tremblements chaque centimètre de sa peau, et la piqûre vive et douloureuse du froid sur son visage.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses pieds tant le froid les enveloppait et la minute d'après, il lui semblait ne plus éprouver que la douleur cinglante de ses membres et le poids de ses lourdes bottes. Mais il avançait, se concentrant sur le crissement de la neige durcie dans laquelle il imprimait ses vastes empreintes. Amusé un instant, Hagrid songea que si le froid figeait la neige, le creux de ses pas resterait incrusté dans le sol plusieurs jours durant, créant de petites crevasses.

Enfin, après un long périple, il arriva sur le perron du château. La porte était résolument close, mais le soulagement se peignit sur le visage du demi-géant. Il s'accorda alors enfin sa première vraie pause. Il ne l'avait pas volée ! Secouant sa lourde crinière pour se débarrasser des flocons givrés qui s'accrochaient encore à ses cheveux, ses sourcils et sa barbe, il s'ébroua comme l'aurait fait un vieux chien ou un cheval fourbu. Puis, tapant lourdement des pieds sur le perron, il tenta de décoller la croûte de neige qui s'était insinuée dans le moindre pli de ses bottes fatiguées.

Hagrid était si massif que ce geste fit trembler la porte, décrochant de la lanterne sise en son sommet un petit paquet de neige… qui tomba directement sur le nez du géant, le faisant à nouveau éternuer avec fracas !

Une exclamation inquiète, suivie de chuchotements fébriles, se firent entendre derrière le double battant en bois. Enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit prudemment, révélant quelques têtes interrogatives mais bravant courageusement leur peur.

« Harry ! Ron, Hermione… c'est vous ? » s'exclama alors Hagrid, avec une joie non dissimulée. « Ouvrez en grand, je dois rentrer ça à l'intérieur… »

Les jeunes sorciers s'exécutèrent prestement, dévorés de curiosité en observant leur grand ami soulever de nouveau le lourd chargement qu'il avait un instant posé, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Mais, à mesure que le trio, puis leurs camarades -accourus voir qui arrivait-, découvraient le trésor ramené par le demi-géant, les chuchotements devinrent exclamations émerveillées et cris de joie.

« Le sapin de Noël ! » s'écria, ravi, Colin Crivey, en se détachant du groupe qui suivait le garde-chasse vers la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'il amenait l'immense arbre jusqu'au bout du réfectoire, sous les regards brillants des étudiants et de leurs enseignants, Hagrid sentit son cœur se réchauffer d'une douce et pleine chaleur : rien ne le comblait davantage que de rendre heureux les occupants de Poudlard. Et quand il aperçut le jeune Crivey le prendre en photo, sous les hourras de tous, alors qu'il redressait dans un dernier effort le sapin à la place d'honneur sur l'estrade, Hagrid songea, non sans émotion, que ce moment de joie était déjà en train de devenir un merveilleux souvenir.

Un souvenir, parmi tant d'autres, à garder et à chérir pour toutes les années à venir.


	3. 3 décembre

Coucou : )

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous livre ce troisième texte. J'ai adoré l'écrire, et je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment avec !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K +.

* * *

 **Avant que la bataille ne reprenne**

La lutte faisait rage, âpre et acharnée. Aucun des deux camps ne voulait céder à l'autre le moindre bout de terrain, et tous les belligérants redoublaient d'efforts et de hargne pour vaincre leurs adversaires.

Un étrange silence régnait cependant sur le champ de bataille. Aucun cri, aucune vindicte, aucun sort même. Car c'était un combat à l'ancienne qui se jouait ici, au coucher du soleil, sur l'étendue immaculée et muette du grand parc.

Pas de baguette, pas de potion, aucun sort autorisé.

Seuls les bonnets, les écharpes, les gants et les mitaines avaient été admis.

Dans la grande prairie gelée qui s'étendait devant le château, en ce dimanche après-midi, quelques points de laine rouge, jaune, vert et gris constellaient par moment la virginité du grand manteau qui avait, la nuit auparavant, entièrement recouvert Poudlard et ses environs.

Après une salve particulièrement dense et qui avait laissé les deux camps à égalité, les soldats reprenaient leur souffle, retranchés chacun derrière les barricade de neige solide qui délimitaient les deux camps.

Renfonçant son bonnet sur ses lourds cheveux bruns, qui ondulaient encore plus que d'habitude sous l'humidité des boules de neige qui y avaient atterri, Hermione déclara à la ronde, dans un murmure plein de détermination :

« Au prochain assaut, il faut tenter une incursion ! Seamus, Neville, Ginny : vous contournerez notre mur par la droite, pendant que Harry, Dean, Lavande et moi ferons diversion par des rafales rapides de boules de neige. Ca devrait les déstabiliser. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, convaincus du génial de ce plan -quelques regards agréablement surpris se posèrent dans le même temps sur Hermione, stupéfaits de découvrir leur si sérieuse et studieuse camarade en chef de bataille de boules de neige aussi efficace et attaquante.

« Mais… et moi ? » demanda Ron, en retrait, bougon et déçu. Il ne voulait pas croire que son amie l'ait oublié ! « Je fais quoi, du coup ? »

La jeune fille posa sur lui un regard étonné, et c'est d'un ton d'évidence qu'elle répliqua :

« Ben, toi tu protèges mes… heu, _nos_ arrières, bien sûr. »

Les joues de Ron se gonflèrent, comme s'il inspirait déjà une grande bouffée de courage avant le prochain assaut, ragaillardi par les paroles sans appel d'une Hermione qui lui témoignait toute sa confiance.

Resserrant d'un geste conquérant son écharpe, et renfonçant sur ses mains ses moufles tricotées maison -ornées d'une tête de renne surmontant un W jaune vif-, le plus jeune garçon Weasley s'exclama :

« Tu peux compter sur moi, Mione ! »

Et, sans attendre aucun signal de départ, ni même en respectant les consignes données, il franchit d'un bond leur muret de neige, et s'élança sur le champ de bataille jusque-là resté désert, en hurlant :

« On vous aura, sales vipères ! »

Bien que surpris de cette incursion aussi brutale qu'inattendue, les Serpentards furent prompts à réagir, et le cri suivant de Ron (ressemblant vaguement à « Que trépasse si je mollis ! ») fut noyé sous une avalanche de boules de neige rageuse.

Ignorant le gloussement de Ginny qui, toujours cachée derrière leur barricade, observait avec leurs amis son frère étendu dans la neige, Hermione enfonça son bonnet jusque sur ses yeux, et glapit :

« Mais qui m'a fichu un boulet pareil, nom d'un lutin déculotté ?! »

Retenant lui aussi un rire amusé, Harry lui tapota l'épaule en un geste réconfortant :

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas grave… On devrait d'ailleurs profiter de sa diversion surprise pour canarder les Serpentards, tant qu'ils n'ont pas refait leur stock de boules de neige. »

« Excellent ! Tu as raison ! » s'exclama la brune, reprenant du poil de la bête. Faisant volte-face, elle lança à ses coéquipiers : « Prenez vos positions. Munitions en moufles. Prêts ?... Lancez ! »

La salve qui passa au-dessus de Ron -toujours étendu face la première dans l'épaisse couche de neige- fut épique. Grandiose. Implacable.

oOoOoOo

« C'est de la triche ! » décréta le jeune homme d'un ton sans appel.

Délaissant un instant les deux tasses de chocolat chaud dans lesquels il était en train de glisser des marshmallows, Harry se retourna et demanda, surpris :

« Qu'est-ce qui est de la triche ? »

« Votre stratégie de tout à l'heure. » reprit l'autre, en croisant les bras avec lenteur, pour bien souligner l'étendue de son indignation. Devant le regard ahuri du Gryffondor, il précisa d'un ton agacé : « Envoyer la belette neurasthénique sur le no wizard's land… C'est de la triche. On avait bien dit qu'on devait se viser _depuis_ nos camps. »

Harry sourit, mais en voyant que cela énervait encore plus l'autre, il se concentra de nouveau sur les tasses de breuvage odorant. Touillant pour faire fondre les sucreries dedans, il tenta d'apaiser la colère frémissante de son camarade en adoptant un ton conciliant :

« Et bien… pour être honnête, non, nous n'avions pas précisé qu'il fallait rester retranché dans nos camps. »

« C'était une règle tacite ! Evidente, voyons ! »

Le brun préféra continuer à ignorer la mauvaise foi de l'autre, et reprit, tout en apportant les deux tasses vers le canapé qui trônait sous la fenêtre de la petite chambre de préfet-en-chef :

« Peut-être pas pour tous. Pas pour Ron, en tout cas… Tiens, prends. Attention, c'est chaud ! » Il sourit en voyant les yeux de son interlocuteur perdre un instant de leur froideur pour pétiller de gourmandise devant le chocolat chaud. S'asseyant aux côtés de l'autre adolescent, Harry souffla sur sa tasse, en but une gorgée, puis ajouta : « Il nous a surpris nous-mêmes en adoptant cette stratégie, tu sais. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'on avait prévu ! »

« Il n'avait lui-même sans doute pas prévu qu'on l'étale avec autant d'efficacité ! » triompha l'autre d'un ton impitoyable. Avec sarcasme, il ajouta : « Au fait, quelqu'un a pensé à ramasser la belette, ou bien il est toujours en train d'embrasser le sol ? »

« Moi c'est toi que j'embrasserais bien, là, tout de suite. »

Le blond hoqueta, manquant de s'étrangler avec sa première gorgée de chocolat chaud. Tournant un visage offusqué vers son camarade, il lança :

« Tu pourrais prévenir, avant de lancer ce genre de phrase ! »

Ses yeux verts pétillant de malice, Harry murmura, tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement, et en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de Malefoy.

« Parce que tu m'as prévenu, toi, la première fois que tu m'as plaqué contre un mur et que tu m'as embrassé, peut-être ? »

A grande peine, Draco retint un gloussement de satisfaction à ce souvenir. Il recula contre le dossier du canapé, et se recomposa une attitude pleine de maîtrise et de classe. Il but avec une lenteur délibérée son breuvage fumant, claqua sa langue, puis répondit d'un ton détaché, sans fixer Harry :

« Nous venions de gagner notre première bataille de boules de neige contre vous. J'avais droit à une récompense. »

« Tu aurais quand même pu demander, à l'époque ! »

« Pourquoi, ça t'a déplu ? » demanda le blond, sincèrement étonné.

Potter sourit, et caressa doucement la joue de l'autre :

« Non. Ca m'a juste surpris. »

« Je suis un homme plein de surprises. » Devant l'air de faux reproche que lui adressa son compagnon, Malefoy concéda, tout en levant les yeux au ciel : « Oui, et un peu fourbe, aussi. »

Retirant doucement des mains du blond la tasse, et posant les deux chocolats au sol, le brun vint s'asseoir doucement à califourchon sur les genoux de son petit ami. Glissant lui-même ses mains sur les hanches de Harry pour le rapprocher encore davantage de lui -et se tenir chaud !-, Draco abandonna sans protester ses lèvres au Gryffondor. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en une danse lente et sensuelle, patinée d'un délicieux goût sucré de cacao. Les mains de Potter se perdirent dans les cheveux de Malefoy -ce qui lui vaudrait une engueulade plus tard, pour les avoir décoiffé sans vergogne-, tandis que le blond passait ses doigts sous l'épais pull pour venir apprécier la chaleur de la peau de l'autre.

Quand son compagnon l'étendit avec douceur sur le canapé, Harry demanda, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

« Au fait… aujourd'hui c'est nous qui avons gagné la bataille. Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme récompense ? »

Se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, Draco lui répliqua :

« Le genre de récompense qui me fera certainement autant plaisir à toi qu'à moi… »

Il avait beau connaître l'autre par cœur, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'excitation à ces mots.

Mais avec sadisme, le Serpentard ajouta, en levant un instant le nez vers la fenêtre, et en constatant que la neige tombait de nouveau :

« Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, petit lion : la semaine prochaine, c'est nous qui gagnerons ! Et je saurai te réclamer une récompense digne de ce nom ! »

Harry, beau joueur, le laissa enfouir sa tête dans son cou et commencer à le mordiller doucement… avant d'ajouter, cynique :

« Oui, enfin, si c'est comme pour le Quidditch, je n'ai pas trop d'inquiétude à avoir… »

Le petit coup qu'il se reçut sur la tête de la part d'un Malefoy vexé ne gâcha en rien la suite de leur étreinte, fort heureusement !


	4. 4 décembre

Hello,

Voici la suite de ce calendrier de l'Avent, que j'ai toujours grand plaisir à faire. Je vous laisse découvrir la case du jour.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K.

* * *

 **Avant que ne tombe la nuit**

« Lily, dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît ! » La voix n'était pas autoritaire. Tout au plus suppliante. « Il va bientôt faire nuit, il faut qu'on rentre… »

« Attends encore un peu. » répliqua la jeune sorcière. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout pressée de retourner à Poudlard, elle. Flânant encore avec nonchalance dans Pré-au-lard, elle regardait les vitrines richement décorées avec admiration et envie. Son regard s'illumina soudain devant les présentoirs du bijoutier. « Oh ! Remus, viens voir ce collier… Il est sublime ! »

« Non. » tenta cette fois avec plus d'autorité son ami. Il resta obstinément planté au milieu de la rue, se poussant juste pour éviter un groupe de Serdaigles qui se hâtait de rentrer, en riant. « Il est l'heure. » Devant la moue déçue que lui adressa alors la jeune fille, Remus se sentit rougir. Frottant avec gêne sa main dans ses cheveux châtain, il concéda en balbutiant : « On reviendra la semaine prochaine. »

Soupirant théâtralement, Lily finit par consentir à suivre son ami -au soulagement plus que visible de celui-ci. Elle lui prit le bras, pour qu'ils se tiennent chaud, et ils empruntèrent enfin le chemin du retour. Têtue, la jeune Gryffondor ajouta toutefois avec malice :

« La semaine prochaine, tu viendras aussi ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. »

« Je pourrai te montrer le collier ? »

L'adolescent ne fut pas dupe du ton innocent de son amie. Levant les yeux au ciel, il souffla :

« Par Merlin, Lily… Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me montrer ce collier ? »

« Parce qu'il est beau. » murmura-t-elle, ingénue.

« D'accord. Mais pourquoi à _moi_ ? » Refusant de fixer les grands yeux verts de Lily qu'il devinait suppliants, Remus ajouta : « Tu veux que James te l'offre à Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Alors à quoi bon me le montrer à moi ? »

Se détachant légèrement de son ami, comme si elle était vexée que sa ruse n'ait pas complètement pris, la jeune fille avoua dans un petit soupir :

« Tu connais James… Il est si têtu. Et fier. Si je lui demande de me l'offrir, il cherchera exprès un autre cadeau. Juste pour m'embêter. » Il y avait autant de tendresse que de reproche dans sa voix.

« Mmh, pas faux… » admit le Gryffondor.

« Alors que si c'est toi qui lui souffle l'idée, l'air de rien… » sussura-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse, tout en se blottissant de nouveau contre l'épaule solide de Remus.

Lupin lui jeta un œil, et, la voyant battre exagérément des cils comme une biche, il finit par éclater de rire.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné ! »

Lily poussa un hourra peu distingué, s'attirant les regards offusqués de deux sorcières âgées qui venaient vers Pré-au-lard, en sens inverse des deux élèves. L'adolescent rougit, embarrassé qu'ils se soient fait remarquer, et accéléra le pas, entraînant Evans derrière lui. Riant avec insouciance, la jeune fille le suivit, sans protester.

Quand ils ralentirent le pas, à une trentaine de mètres des grilles du château, elle se hissa de nouveau à sa hauteur, et s'exclama alors :

« Oh ! Regarde ! » Elle pointa de sa moufle une grande étendue d'herbe entièrement recouverte de neige, en contrebas de la route. « Il faut que j'y aille… »

Et avant que Remus ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle s'élança, et se jeta d'un seul bond en arrière dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse. Un nuage de minuscules flocons s'éleva dans l'air sous le choc.

« Lily ! » hurla l'adolescent, inquiet qu'elle ne se soit fait mal.

Mais, loin de se plaindre, la Gryffondor riait, étendue au sol, tout en battant des bras et des jambes dans la neige.

« J'adorais faire ça quand j'étais petite… » lâcha-t-elle avec un bonheur perceptible, auquel se mêlaient des accents de nostalgie.

Perplexe, Lupin regardait son amie faire, partagé entre la curiosité, et l'impatience de rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de le fâcher de nouveau : se redressant, elle redescendit le petit talus en trottinant, et une fois à ses côtés, elle lui montra l'empreinte qu'elle avait laissée dans la neige.

« Regarde. C'est un ange. »

Avec un étonnement émerveillé, Remus découvrit alors, qu'en effet, la forme imprimée par Lily dans cet espace immaculé avait tout de la silhouette douce et naïve d'un ange.

« C'est beau… » murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Tournant un regard empli d'affection vers son ami, la jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue rougie par le froid.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, aujourd'hui. »

« De rien. C'est normal. Je le ferai autant que tu voudras. »

Glissant de nouveau son bras sous celui du jeune homme, Lily posa un regard lointain sur la silhouette qu'elle avait dessinée :

« Tu crois que je serai un ange, un jour ? »

« Tu l'es déjà, Lily. » Remus embrassa le sommet du crâne de l'adolescente, et ajouta : « Tu l'es déjà, et tu le seras à jamais, pour ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aiment. »


	5. 5 décembre

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour la publication tardive de cette case du calendrier (journée d'achat de cadeaux de Noël oblige !).

J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez ce petit texte court.

Bonne lecture : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K.

* * *

 **Avant que le sommeil l'emporte**

Lily était habituellement un bébé joyeux et plein de vie. Elle était vive et rarement silencieuse, mais on avait plus l'habitude de l'entendre rire et gazouiller que s'époumoner en hurlant comme elle le faisait en ce moment.

Ginny retint un juron en entendant les pleurs de sa cadette redoubler, tandis qu'elle avait le téléphone plaqué contre l'oreille -un souci de dernière minute à régler avec son journal-, et qu'elle tentait de retirer sa dinde du four. La fumée qui s'en échappa la détourna un instant de ses autres préoccupations.

« Mais où est ma fichue baguette quand j'en ai besoin ? Merlin de… Non, Peter, je ne te parlais pas. Tu disais, la machine d'impression ? »

Au loin dans sa maison, les sanglots de la plus jeune des Potter retentissaient avec une détermination rageuse rarement entendue. Bien que folle amoureuse de son époux, Ginny le maudit sur dix générations de ne pas être déjà rentré de son expédition « achat cadeau de dernière minute » -avant de se souvenir que la future descendance de Harry était aussi la sienne, et qu'il valait donc mieux éviter toute malédiction malencontreuse.

Quoique… en constatant l'absence de réaction de James, sans doute enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre avec Teddy, pour jouer sur cette console que Hermione avait eu la mauvaise idée de leur offrir l'an dernier (l'intention de départ était pourtant bonne -comme souvent avec l'épouse de Ron- puisqu'elle leur avait offert avec des jeux éducatifs. Malheureusement, d'autres jeux avaient vite suivis, et il devenait difficile depuis de décoller les deux aînés de cet engin moldu de malheur !), la mère de famille hésita sérieusement à lancer un sort à tous ses rejetons.

« Merde ! » s'exclama soudain Ginny en se brûlant sur le côté du plat. « Non, pardon Peter, ce n'est toujours pas à toi que je… Bref. Une grève des lutins de l'usine d'impression ? Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? » Courant pour se passer la main sous l'eau froide tout en se décrochant le cou pour apercevoir sa fille couchée dans son landau devant le sapin, Ginny commençait à _réellement_ perdre patience cette fois.

Le soir de Noël n'était-il pas censé être un moment magique, plein de joie inaltérable et de paix en famille ? Le désastre qui régnait chez elle y ressemblait fort peu, cette année-là…

Au moment où tout espoir quittait la jeune femme, son second fils -qu'elle avait presque oublié, tant il était calme et discret !- passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, et demanda de sa voix aussi douce qu'un murmure :

« Tu veux que j'aille voir ce qu'a Lily ? »

Ginny exhala un soupir de soulagement, et hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire accompagnant cette fois ses paroles :

« Oh oui, s'il te plaît mon cœur… Ca serait adorable de ta part ! Mais… mais non, Peter, je ne te parlais toujours pas ! » rugit-elle de nouveau au téléphone.

Laissant sa mère à ses considérations d'adulte, Albus retourna au salon, tenant toujours son épais livre de contes moldus sous le bras. Couchée dans son petit berceau qui se balançait magiquement tout seul -sans l'apaiser pour autant cette fois-là, malheureusement-, sa petite sœur Lily hurlait sa colère au cœur de pleurs intenses, roulant sur ses joues rougies par l'effort.

Sans s'émouvoir nullement des cris du bébé, le petit garçon s'avança, lui caressa la tête au passage, puis continua son chemin jusqu'au grand sapin qui trônait dans l'angle du salon, et face auquel on avait installé Lily. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Albus tira sur une des décorations -une petite fée bleue, la tête surmontée d'une couronne d'étoiles-, et l'agita. Quand il la relâcha, un petit carillonnement se fit entendre, et la figurine agita doucement ses ailes translucides, avant de faire un tour sur elle-même et de laisser une pluie de minuscules paillettes blanches et argentées tomber autour d'elle.

Quand elle vit, à travers ses cils embués, cette neige brillante voleter autour d'elle, Lily cessa ses hurlements. Les pleurs se transformèrent en hoquets, qui devinrent peu à peu soupirs, puis elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et se mit à le téter doucement. Satisfait, Albus fit un petit clin d'œil à la décoration, qui se mit d'elle-même à tournoyer de nouveau, libérant une nouvelle myriade de paillettes. Un petit rire échappa à Lily, derrière son pouce.

Le petit garçon partit alors s'installer dans le grand fauteuil de son père, devant la cheminée qui diffusait sa paisible chaleur, et rouvrit son immense livre, se replongeant dans ces histoires qui le faisaient voyager.

Dans son berceau, sous les flocons magiques de la fée du sapin familial, Lily s'était endormie.


	6. 6 décembre

Une fois de plus je publie un peu tard dans la journée… Désolée ! Les journées passent trop vite, et je n'écris pas assez à l'avance mes textes. Je tenterai de faire bien mieux les prochains jours.

En attendant, je vous laisse en compagnie de deux personnages (très) secondaires, mais que j'adore : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K.

* * *

 **Avant que la neige ne fonde**

Le calme régnait dans tout Poudlard. Le premier cours de l'après-midi venait de commencer, et par cet hiver rigoureux, toutes les grandes cheminées du château avaient été allumées : élèves comme professeurs se sentaient indolents, lovés dans ce cocon plein de chaleur. L'heure était davantage à la digestion et à la sieste qu'aux études.

Une habitante de l'école partageait pleinement cet avis. Heureusement pour elle, on n'avait pas les mêmes exigences à son égard. Elle avait bien sûr un devoir à remplir, des tâches à effectuer, comme tout le monde. Mais son binôme tenait toutefois à ce qu'elle prenne chaque jour un repos bien mérité et, aujourd'hui encore, après leur déjeuner, il lui avait assuré qu'il irait faire sa ronde seul. Elle avait donc tout loisir de s'accorder une petite sieste digestive.

Etendue sur une banquette moelleuse d'une salle du deuxième étage, elle s'était calée entre deux coussins épais, emmitouflée dans un plaid de laine aussi doux que confortable. Dehors, un grand soleil dardait agréablement ses rayons sur elle, faisant briller l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait tout le parc.

Tout en poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction, Miss Teigne s'apprêtait à s'endormir, sentant ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes doucement. Mais un mouvement à l'extérieur capta son attention : là, en bas, sur le perron du château, une petite tâche rousse se détachait nettement sur le blanc impeccable des jardins. Se redressant à demi, la chatte colla son museau au carreau froid, et scruta plus précisément l'intrus. Puis, elle le reconnut.

Deux étages plus bas, Pattenrond, après avoir longuement -et très suspicieusement- reniflé cet étrange manteau blanc qui avait recouvert en une nuit l'herbe tendre de l'extérieur, décida de réunir tout son courage. Son esprit scientifique surpassait aujourd'hui sa réticence toute féline à tenter une expérience potentiellement désagréable. Gardant prudemment les trois quarts de son corps sur la pierre rassurante du perron, il avança avec lenteur et précision sa patte avant droite vers la neige.

Au moment où ses coussinets entraient en contact avec la poudreuse givrée, le chat sentit un frisson le parcourir de la pointe des oreilles jusqu'au bout de la queue. Il retira vivement sa patte !

Depuis son poste d'observation, Miss Teigne fixait de ses grands yeux les tentatives prudentes de son congénère. Les oreilles dressées, les moustaches aux aguets, elle observait le manège de Pattenrond, se demandant avec une infinie curiosité s'il allait oser s'aventurer dehors par ce froid. Elle-même n'avait jamais osé poser ne serait-ce que le bout d'une griffe dans cette étrange matière humide et froide -sentir le vent d'hiver en apporter la senteur glaciale chaque fois que Rusard ouvrait la fenêtre lui suffisait amplement !

Plus téméraire qu'elle, le chat d'Hermione s'élança enfin plus audacieusement, et enfonça entièrement sa patte droite dans la neige. Le même frisson qu'auparavant le reprit, encore plus violemment ! Mais le félin, s'il trouva déconcertante cette nouvelle sensation, ne la jugea pas foncièrement désagréable. Il retira sa patte, la porta à sa gueule, renifla le petit paquet de neige qui s'était collé dessus. Il sortit le bout de sa langue râpeuse, lapa de la pointe rose la substance froide. Frissonna encore. Il s'ébroua sous la sensation, et se mit à ronronner doucement.

Se rasseyant sur son arrière-train, il consacra les cinq longues minutes suivantes à se lécher consciencieusement la patte, la débarrassant de toute la neige -qu'il trouvait délicieusement désaltérante.

De son perchoir, Miss Teigne l'observait maintenant avec une pointe d'envie : par ses moustaches, c'était si bon que ça, _la neige_ ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé…

Elle retint un petit miaulement rauque de surprise en voyant soudainement Pattenrond redresser son derrière, le tortiller comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur une proie… puis sauter d'un bond leste tout entier dans la neige !

Mais l'expérience tourna court : car s'il avait manifestement apprécié de déguster un peu de glace du bout de la patte, le félin rouquin ne goûta que peu le bain de neige qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Poussant un feulement -que la chatte ne fit que deviner, de là où elle était postée-, il s'élança en un demi-tour maladroit et rageur vers les marches du perron, et rentra se réfugier au chaud dans le château sans plus demander son reste, tous poils du dos hérissés en signe de protestation.

Emettant un ronronnement qui ressemblait fort à un ricanement, Miss Teigne cligna des yeux, puis se lécha la patte, avant de se la passer trois fois derrière l'oreille gauche. Enfin, satisfaite, elle enfouit son museau entre ses pattes avant, ramena sa queue autour d'elle et, se laissant bercer par la chaleur de la pièce, sombra dans sa septième sieste de la journée.

Finalement, la neige, vue depuis l'intérieur, c'était très bien aussi.


	7. 7 décembre

Bonjour tout le monde,

C'est avec un grand bonheur que je vous offre cette nouvelle case du calendrier ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces personnages, et je suis heureuse que cette fic de l'Avent me permette d'expérimenter de nouveaux horizons en écriture, et vous fasse (re)découvrir ces personnages moins mis en avant dans l'œuvre de Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant la prochaine année**

« Je… tiens beaucoup à toi. »

Audrey baissa la tête, sentant ses joues rougir légèrement. Elle était touchée de cet aveu, qui avait à ses yeux valeur de grande déclaration d'amour. La jeune femme savait que dans la bouche de l'homme dont elle était folle amoureuse depuis un an maintenant, ces mots signifiaient bien plus.

 _Je t'aime_.

Percy ne les prononcerait sans doute jamais -ou pas avant quelques années de relation. Bien que toujours honnête et droit, le sorcier était pudique, et n'ouvrait pas son cœur facilement.

Pourtant, quand elle regardait en arrière, Audrey ne voyait que des jours heureux dans ces mois écoulés ensemble. Elle avait rencontré son petit ami quelques semaines avant qu'il ne soit nommé directeur du département des Transports Magiques, au moment d'une réception pour laquelle le Ministère avait fait appel à son service traiteur. Percy l'avait complimentée, lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle était la chef cuisinière du buffet, et c'est à la fin de son service qu'elle avait enfin accepté de trinquer avec lui au champagne.

Derrière ses lunettes strictes à monture en écaille -le même modèle depuis son adolescence, lui avait-il confié dans une tentative maladroite mais touchante d'engager la conversation- et au travers des bulles de champagne doré quand leurs flûtes avaient tinté ensemble, la jeune femme avait su déceler le charme discret mais réel de Percy.

En sorcière sage et plutôt timide, Audrey avait été particulièrement touchée par la cour galante et vieux jeu que le jeune homme avait alors entreprise à son égard. Rendez-vous dans des lieux chics mais sobres, cadeaux de bon goût, sans ostentation, approche amoureuse progressive et agréable… Tout avait su séduire la sorcière.

Mais c'est quand elle avait été présentée aux parents de Percy qu'elle avait compris qu'entre eux, ça devenait sérieux : elle n'était que la deuxième petite amie qu'il avait amenée chez lui -et encore, la sœur de son compagnon lui avait avoué que la précédente datait de leurs études à Poudlard, et qu'elle n'avait été présentée à la famille que parce que Ginny avait vendu la mèche de cette amourette (ayant surpris son frère en train d'embrasser son amoureuse de l'époque).

Les Weasley étaient des gens d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité comme rarement Audrey en avait rencontrés ! Et pourtant, elle venait d'une famille unie, et aimante -mais également petite. Bien sûr, l'énergie débordante et parfois envahissante des Weasley l'avait déconcertée au début -d'autant plus que Percy n'était pas du tout comme eux. Mais si la jeune femme pouvait se demander de qui son compagnon tenait sa rigueur parfois proche de la froideur, elle ne mit que peu de temps à comprendre d'où lui venaient son cœur affectueux et sa tendresse. Tout chez les Weasley respirait l'amour et la chaleur…

Il y a un mois, alors qu'il venait, comme tous les jours où il travaillait, déjeuner dans le restaurant qu'elle dirigeait, Percy avait remercié Audrey pour cet excellent repas, ajoutant « Même ma mère ne cuisine pas aussi bien. » La sorcière avait cru défaillir à ces mots : Molly Weasley était sans conteste le meilleur cordon-bleu de tout le Royaume-Uni. La première fois qu'elle avait mangé chez eux, Audrey s'était sentie étourdie par la saveur incomparable du plat -pourtant rustique- cuisiné par Molly. Et si elle avait ressenti l'espace d'un instant du découragement en réalisant qu'elle n'atteindrait sans doute jamais ce niveau d'excellence, bien qu'elle soit chef cuisinier, elle avait surtout éprouvé une bouffée d'admiration supplémentaire pour la mère de son amoureux. Audrey était comme cela : modeste, et altruiste.

Mais le compliment de Percy, ce jour-là, avait fait comprendre à la jeune femme combien elle avait de la valeur aux yeux du sorcier. Elle qui n'était pas souvent complimentée ou mise sur le devant de la scène avait éprouvé un bonheur rassérénant à ce moment-là. Et avait ressenti encore plus d'amour pour son petit ami -même si, pudique comme lui, elle ne le lui avait dit que par un timide sourire.

« Je tiens, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à toi. » répéta Percy, ramenant Audrey au moment présent.

Autour d'eux, sur la place de Trafalgar Square, les vendeurs des stands du marché de Noël interpellaient joyeusement les promeneurs, tandis que les premières guirlandes lumineuses s'allumaient alors que la nuit tombait sur Londres. Leur virée shopping les avait amenés ici, attirés par une chorale de Noël qui enchantait les lieux de ses ritournelles enfantines pleines de nostalgie. Un faux Père Noël attira à lui trois enfants hilares d'excitation de rencontrer leur idole, et le fumet enivrant d'un vin chaud épicé s'éleva depuis un des petits cabanons en bois décorés.

Etourdie par l'ambiance festive et les mots de Percy, Audrey laissa échapper un petit rire, frais et spontané.

« Moi aussi, mon chéri ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Cet aveu en retour sembla toucher le jeune homme, qui redressa d'un geste machinal ses lunettes sur son nez -geste qu'il faisait toujours quand il se sentait embarrassé. Mais le franc sourire qui lui vint lui aussi naturellement trahissait sa joie.

Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit une petite boîte de velours bordeaux -et le cœur d'Audrey loupa alors un battement. Posant un genou à terre, Percy déclara, d'une voix tremblante bien loin de celle qu'il avait quand il énonçait ses discours pleins d'assurance au Ministère :

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras de me donner ainsi en spectacle -mais après tout, nous sommes dans le Londres moldu… » Audrey, malgré les battements frénétiques de son cœur affolé, réussit à sourire devant la prudence de son pourtant bien audacieux compagnon. « Cela fait un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et que tu me fais la joie d'être ma petite amie. Mais parce que tu vaux bien plus que cela à mes yeux et dans mon cœur, j'aimerais te demander aujourd'hui… Veux-tu bien être ma femme ? »

Quand il ouvrit de ses mains tremblantes le petit écrin, Audrey découvrit la plus belle et délicate bague qu'elle avait jamais vue : l'anneau d'or blanc, finement ciselé en torsade, était orné d'un flocon de neige en diamants. Le bijou était si superbement exécuté qu'il donnait véritablement l'impression qu'un flocon était venu délicatement se poser sur l'anneau, s'y figeant dans la pureté du diamant.

Les mots manquèrent à la jeune femme, mais elle acquiesça vigoureusement. Heureux, Percy se redressa, et lui passa doucement la bague au doigt. Les yeux brillants d'un bonheur trop grand pour être contenu, Audrey oublia une seconde la bienséance, et se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé, l'embrassant passionnément. Percy, stupéfait, n'en répondit pas moins avec passion à ce baiser… avant de fuir en riant avec sa future épouse quand le Père Noël, les trois enfants et deux vendeurs de saucisses grillées les sifflèrent et les applaudirent !


	8. 8 décembre

Bien le bonjour à celles et ceux qui passent par là,

Voici la case du jour, de nouveau centrée sur deux personnages secondaires. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment.

A demain pour un autre petit texte : ) Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (car j'ai pour le moment un peu l'impression de n'écrire que pour Quatre8ss -ce qui me fait déjà énormément plaisir, mais si plusieurs personnes sont heureuses de lire cette fic, ça me fera encore plus chaud au cœur de le savoir).

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant de devoir rentrer**

Se laissant dépasser par sa mère et sa sœur, qui entraient dans la boutique de chaudrons du Chemin de Traverse, l'adolescente bifurqua à l'angle de l'échoppe de Florian Fortarôme. Elle guettait depuis le début de cette sortie l'occasion de pouvoir échapper à la vigilance de sa famille -ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, puisque les achats concernaient principalement sa sœur, ce jour-là.

Enfonçant un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête, tant pour se protéger de la neige qui tombait en discrets flocons que pour tenter de passer inaperçue, la jeune fille avança à larges enjambées (elle était grande pour son âge), sûre de sa destination.

Toutes décorées pour Noël qui approchait, les magnifiques vitrines des magasins auraient pu attirer son attention. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait là, et aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là pour flâner. A treize ans, on sait ce qu'on veut, et on est capable de résister à la tentation pour aller droit au but.

Du moins… Elle aurait aimé s'en convaincre. Car malgré toute l'application qu'elle y mettait, elle avait du mal à lutter contre la tentation. Ses parents avaient beau tenter de la raisonner, elle avait en elle un élan passionné qui la poussait en avant. Même si c'était peine perdue, elle continuait à vouloir avancer.

Comme en cet instant, alors qu'apercevant enfin la boutique qu'elle cherchait, elle se mit à courir, manquant de glisser sur les pavés humides de la rue piétonne. Elle se glissa entre deux sorciers qui discutaient avec véhémence, un journal à la main, s'excusa en marmonnant pour qu'un gobelin s'écarte de son chemin, et freina net en arrivant devant la porte. Une seconde, elle craignit que ce ne soit fermé : aucun client à l'intérieur, la lumière paraissait éteinte. Mais en baissant les yeux vers la poignée, elle distingua le petit panneau « Ouvert », qui y était suspendu.

Inspirant pour prendre son courage, l'adolescente se décida alors à entrer. Un petit carillon, voltigeant au-dessus d'elle, tinta quand elle entra, annonçant sa visite. La boutique était vide, mais les lumières s'allumèrent comme par magie -non, par magie, bien sûr !- dès qu'elle fit un pas en avant dans l'échoppe.

« Heu… bonjour. » osa-t-elle timidement, tout en retirant vivement son bonnet, par politesse. Elle jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche : personne. Seuls s'élançaient devant elle les étagères pleines à craquer de boîtes, sombres et un peu fanées, qui s'élevaient du sol au plafond.

Le regard perdu dans ce qui s'apparentait à une bibliothèque de ses rêves les plus fous, Pétunia n'entendit pas Ollivander approcher.

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive… » marmonna l'homme, le nez plongé dans un épais registre.

Sa voix rauque et distante fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers lui, et murmura un « Bonjour » si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Passant derrière son comptoir, le sorcier s'accorda encore quelques minutes de lecture avant de daigner enfin ôter ses lunettes et prêter attention à sa visiteuse.

« Ca par exemple… » siffla-t-il, surpris et intrigué. Il esquissa un petit sourire, et ajouta : « Voilà qui n'est pas fréquent. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Pétunia avec dédain, tout en tortillant nerveusement son bonnet entre ses mains.

« Qu'une moldue s'aventure, seule, dans ma boutique. »

Echappant un soupir de découragement, Pétunia sentit malgré elle ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Alors vous savez ? » demanda-t-elle, déçue, et connaissant déjà la réponse.

Mordillant une de ses branches de lunettes, le sorcier hocha la tête, puis prit le temps de considérer longuement la grande adolescente qui se tenait, peu gracieuse et l'air malheureuse, face à lui. Enfin, refermant son registre de comptes, il questionna d'un ton neutre :

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. « Quelque chose. »

Les yeux d'Ollivander se plissèrent en deux fentes minces :

« Oh oh… et quoi donc ? »

« Une baguette. » lâcha la jeune fille entre ses dents ornées d'un appareil dentaire terne.

Prenant un autre temps de réflexion, l'homme pesa ses mots :

« Tu sais que… c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux verts face à lui brillèrent un instant d'une colère comme il en avait rarement vue. Mais, sans doute parce qu'elle savait que son interlocuteur n'y était pour rien, la jeune fille tourna la tête sur le côté. Une larme lui échappa, qu'elle écrasa d'un coup de poignet rageur.

« Je sais. Mais… » tenta-t-elle, avant de devoir s'interrompre à cause d'un sanglot qui menaçait de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle baissa le nez, fixa son bonnet qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un amas de laine sans forme entre ses doigts. A voix plus basse, elle poursuivit : « Je sais bien que seuls les sorciers peuvent avoir une baguette, mais… mais pourquoi… »

 _Pourquoi elle, et pas moi ?_

 _Pourquoi pas moi !_

Ollivander avait été jeune, lui aussi, et empli d'idéaux et d'une intolérance marquée à l'injustice. Avec un petit soupir réprimé, il se raisonna en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre les lois magiques en vendant une baguette à cette moldue, aussi touché soit-il par elle. Et de toute façon, sans magie en elle, la baguette resterait bois mort dans les mains de sa maîtresse.

Et puis, sans crier gare, le sorcier fit brusquement demi-tour, retournant dans son arrière-boutique sans un mot de plus. Interloquée, Pétunia pensa que, ne pouvant rien pour elle, il venait de clore leur discussion -et de façon fort malpolie ! Elle remit alors son bonnet sur sa tête, lissa son manteau, et fit demi-tour, prête à repartir… quand un grand fracas venant de l'autre salle la retint, lui arrachant un petit cri.

Un bruit de chutes en cascade s'ensuivit, ainsi que d'un juron qui fit rougir l'adolescente. Elle demanda tout de même :

« Tout va bien, monsieur ? »

« Oui, oui… Aïe, fichu escabeau ! » grommela Ollivander, en revenant dans la boutique. Il se frottait la tête d'un air douloureux, mais réussit à sourire quand il lui tendit une boîte cabossée, couverte de poussière et dont la couleur avait fané depuis le temps. En percevant la grimace de dégoût de la jeune fille, l'homme bougonna : « Oh, pardon… » Et il souffla pour chasser l'épaisse couche de poussière du couvercle de l'emballage.

Tandis que les grains de poussière flottaient autour d'eux, dans l'atmosphère, comme de minuscules et gris flocons d'une neige orageuse, Pétunia ouvrit la boîte qu'il lui avait donnée. Elle retint une exclamation émerveillée en y découvrant une baguette de bois brun, légèrement torsadée sur sa partie la plus fine, rugueuse sur la poignée gravée du motif d'une fleur.

« Qu'elle est belle… » souffla-t-elle, au comble de la joie.

Craignant de duper sa jeune visiteuse, le vendeur précisa aussitôt :

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une vraie… » Devant la déception -et le léger reproche- qu'il lut dans le regard vert, il ajouta en haussant les épaules : « Je suis désolé. Tu… comme tu n'as pas de magie en toi, aucune baguette ne fonctionnerait entre tes mains. Oui, oui… ce n'est pas la baguette qui est magique -enfin, si, un peu, j'y instille de mon art magique-, mais c'est surtout la rencontre qui s'opère entre elle et son possesseur qui fait naître de la magie. »

La soulevant doucement, avec respect malgré ces révélations, Pétunia fixa la baguette un long moment, puis glissa :

« Mais si j'y crois ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un prototype, mon enfant. Un modèle de bois, creux, qui m'a servi d'essai au début de ma carrière et qui… »

« Mais si j'y crois ? » insista l'adolescente, en fixant avec plus de détermination le sorcier.

Et, enfin, Ollivander comprit quelle réponse attendait la jeune fille. Esquissant un sourire, il répliqua alors, lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux :

« Ah, si tu y crois… Ca change tout, bien sûr. Quand on croit aux choses, tout devient possible… »

Pétunia afficha alors un sourire rayonnant, et serrant contre son cœur _sa_ baguette, elle lança à l'homme un chaleureux et reconnaissant :

« Merci ! »


	9. 9 décembre

Bonjour,

Je m'excuse de publier si tard la case suivante (journée de travail oblige -ce qui est moins fun qu'une journée d'achats de cadeaux, il faut bien l'avouer).

Le texte d'aujourd'hui est court, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! J'avais cette idée en tête depuis le début de cette fic, et je souhaite de tout cœur réussir à vous faire aimer le héros de la case du jour, au moins le temps de votre lecture.

Je vous laisse déguster l'OS d'aujourd'hui.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicaces** : un immense merci à Vicky pour ton commentaire sur le dernier OS. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé découvrir cette facette de la vie et de la personnalité de Pétunia, et que tu aies été sensible à ce texte. Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est agréable et enrichissant d'avoir un tel retour.

Un très grand merci également à celine-mallen pour ton commentaire enthousiaste et chaleureux ! Je suis touchée de savoir que tu aimes tous ces écrits, et que tu attends chaque jour d'en lire la suite. J'espère du fond du cœur que tu aimeras également celui d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Avant de poursuivre son devoir**

Quand le premier flocon tomba sur son grand nez crochu, l'elfe grimaça, plissant son front ridé avec étonnement et contrariété. Serrant fort contre lui les lourds paquets qu'il portait, il s'arrêta, leva le visage au ciel.

D'un blanc lourd, les cieux, empli de nuages chargés, laissèrent bientôt s'échouer d'autres gros flocons de neige. Les boutiques de la rue disparurent bientôt derrière un épais rideau de neige dense et froide.

Deux flocons glissèrent dans ses larges oreilles velues, le faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. Le petit être ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à vitupérer contre cette météo brusque et enquiquinante. Mais alors, d'autres cristaux de glace vinrent s'échouer sur sa langue, le faisant doucement ravaler sa colère.

En baissant les yeux vers le sol, il observa avec curiosité ses grands pieds plats disparaître peu à peu sous une épaisse poudreuse froide, qui chatouillait les orteils et faisait trembler les mollets.

Lui qui n'était pas souvent sorti de la grande demeure de ses premiers maîtres n'avait pas souvent -voire jamais !- vu de si près les premières neiges de l'hiver. D'habitude, il regardait d'un œil morne et passablement indifférent les flocons tomber pendant qu'il astiquait les carreaux rayés à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon gris et troué…

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il était au service d'une autre famille -avec qui il fallait souvent _sortir_ faire les courses ! C'est qu'il en voyait, du pays, maintenant…

La neige, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en-dessous, en tout cas.

C'était étrange. Curieux. Mais pas si désagréable, finalement…

Quelques mètres plus avant, James attrapa le bras de Ginny, chargé de sacs de course.

« Maman, regarde… » lui glissa-t-il, tout en tendant le doigt vers l'elfe, derrière eux.

« Qu'y-a-t-il mon cœur ? » commença la jeune sorcière, avant de distinguer la petite créature, à travers les trombes de neige. Un grand sourire amusé et attendri illumina son visage. « Oh… »

Au milieu de la chaussée, indifférent aux gens autour de lui, qui pressaient le pas ou se lançaient au contraire dans une bataille de boules de neige joyeuse et bruyante, Kreattur, le nez au vent et la bouche grande ouverte, aspirait les flocons, s'en délectait, les dégustait… les découvrait, tout en s'en laissant peu à peu recouvrir, se transformant malgré lui en elfe de neige.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, James nota, pensif :

« C'est drôle… C'est la première fois que je vois Kreattur sourire, je crois. »

Hochant la tête, sa mère acquiesça :

« Oui, tu as raison. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca le rend beau. Vraiment. »


	10. 10 décembre

Bonjour,

Le texte d'aujourd'hui se situe plus tôt que la période hivernale, contrairement aux autres cases de ce calendrier. Mais il constitue un moment-clé pour deux personnages, et était donc nécessaire.

A noter qu'il est en lien avec une précédente case du calendrier, mais ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début trouveront sans mal de laquelle il s'agit : )

J'espère qu'il vous plaira (personnellement, je suis devenue une immense fan de ces deux personnages, donc je me régale véritablement chaque fois que j'écris sur eux !).

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicaces** : Chère celine-mallen, ta review pour la case précédente me touche beaucoup : c'est un réel bonheur d'avoir réussir à t'attendrir avec ce personnage souvent peu apprécié (alors qu'il peut avoir des qualités, sous ses dehors revêches ^^). Et merci de ta fidélité sur chaque OS de cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir !

* * *

 **Avant de mieux se connaître**

Le dortoir des premières années de Serdaigle était sobre et élégant. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le lac, faisant miroiter sur les carreaux les reflets bleus de l'eau. Chacun des sept lits était entouré de beaux rideaux bleu marine aux liserés argentés, une table de nuit et une petite bibliothèque étroite mais haute encadrant chaque couchage. Trois hautes commodes de bois noble étaient disposées dans la pièce, à se partager entre les élèves.

Scorpius Malefoy, resté sur le seuil, observait attentivement les lieux. C'était un adolescent réfléchi, prudent, qui n'agissait jamais promptement. Si peu, d'ailleurs, que quand le dernier élève entré dans la pièce le bouscula en s'excusant, le jeune sorcier blond réalisa qu'il était le seul à n'avoir pas encore commencé à défaire ses bagages.

Trois de ses camarades -qui avaient déjà sympathisé- sortaient leurs affaires de leurs malles, s'étant appropriés d'office des lits côte à côte. Un autre garçon, qui n'avait visiblement que peu de vêtements à ranger, était déjà en train de lire, assis sur son matelas. Un cinquième s'était attribué l'emplacement le plus proche de la salle de bains -et portait d'ailleurs vers celle-ci un sac visiblement rempli de produits de beauté.

Fataliste, Scorpius réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre le lit laissé inoccupé, celui jouxtant le couchage le plus isolé de la pièce. Sur ce dernier, l'élève qui l'avait bousculé maladroitement posait un gros carton, dont le contenu tinta quand il s'enfonça légèrement dans le matelas moelleux. Tout en ouvrant au pied de son propre lit une de ses malles, Scorpius jeta un œil intrigué à son voisin de chambre. Plus petit que la moyenne, le brun semblait flotter dans sa robe de sorcier pourtant flambant neuve -et donc censée avoir été taillée sur mesure pour lui. Sa frange était bien trop longue et désordonnée selon les critères esthétiques stricts de l'héritier Malefoy, mais laissait pourtant apparaître les deux grands yeux sombres de leur propriétaire. Remontant de temps à autre machinalement ses manches trop longues, le petit brun déballait ses affaires dans un désordre qui froissait le sens de l'organisation rigoureux du blond.

Bien que réprouvant presque tous les traits de caractère qui transparaissaient chez son voisin de dortoir, Scorpius ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Et c'est avec une certaine fascination qu'il observa l'autre arriver à ranger peu à peu toutes ses affaires, chacune d'entre elles trouvant miraculeusement sa place sur la table de nuit ou dans la bibliothèque, comme une évidence.

Restait le lourd carton posé sur le matelas.

Posant ses piles de linge bien amidonnées sur son lit sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait, Scorpius ne pouvait retenir les nombreux coups d'œil qu'il jetait malgré lui vers le brun et son mystérieux dernier paquetage. Le petit adolescent, après avoir avisé d'un air satisfait les deux étagères restées libres dans sa bibliothèque, s'apprêta à ouvrir son carton… quand il fut interpellé par une de leurs camarades venue passer la tête par l'embrasure de leur porte.

« Oh, une fille… Va-t-en, c'est le dortoir des garçons ! » s'écria l'un des trois Serdaigles installés près de l'entrée.

« Je sais, idiot ! » le rabroua-t-elle en riant. « Je viens chercher mon cousin. » Puis s'adressant au petit brun, elle ajouta avec excitation : « Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait ouvert la bibliothèque : on va pouvoir la visiter ! »

Cette annonce eut le mérite d'intéresser absolument tous les garçons présents dans la pièce, qui suivirent dans un concert de commentaires fébriles la jeune fille.

En moins d'une minute, Scorpius se retrouva donc seul dans le dortoir. Haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent -même si plus personne n'était là pour le voir-, il choisit de rester ordonné et méthodique, et donc de finir la tâche qu'il avait commencée. A savoir, déballer ses affaires et les ranger avec soin -et un brin de maniaquerie- à leur emplacement. Cela ne luit prit que quelques minutes et, réalisant qu'il avait un peu de temps libre avant l'heure du coucher, il hésita entre écrire une première lettre à ses parents -tout en redoutant légèrement la réaction de son père quand ce dernier apprendrait que Scorpius était le premier Malefoy à ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serpentard- et l'envie de poursuivre la lecture de son manuel d'Histoire qu'il avait largement entamé dans le Poudlard Express.

Un coup d'œil sur le carton laissé entrouvert sur le lit voisin mit fin à son dilemme. Sa curiosité ne mit qu'une minute à prendre le pas sur ses bonnes manières, et sans bien réaliser l'audace de son geste, Scorpius se retrouva l'instant d'après devant le lit de son camarade, à se pencher au-dessus du paquet. Vu le bruit entendu tout à l'heure, il devait contenir des choses en verre. Du matériel de potions ? Des bocaux de graine pour le cours de botanique ? Des produits de beauté ? (Hypothèse vite rejetée vu le look du petit brun) Des friandises ? (Bien que calé par le copieux repas de ce soir, Scorpius sentit son péché mignon -les sucreries, auxquelles il n'avait droit qu'avec parcimonie chez lui- le titiller)

N'y tenant plus, l'adolescent blond écarta les ouvertures du carton… et se sentit déconcerté en en découvrant le contenu. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que toutes ces petites demi-sphères en verre ? Cela ne ressemblait pas aux boules de cristal servant pour la divination -trop petites-, ni à aucun artefact magique de sa connaissance. Ce n'était quand même pas des accessoires de magie noire ? Horrifié, Scorpius recula d'un pas, soudain méfiant et apeuré.

 _La curiosité est un vilain défaut_ , lui avaient toujours répété ses parents ! Mais c'était bien là un des défauts du jeune Malefoy : il aimait savoir, il s'intéressait à tout, non par plaisir intrusif, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de _comprendre_ les choses. En cela, être réparti à Serdaigle était comme l'accomplissement d'un rêve pour lui : il allait pouvoir étancher sa soif de curiosité, ici, il le sentait.

Mais fouiller dans les affaires d'un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas était peut-être l'erreur de trop, en revanche.

« Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter si brutalement que Scorpius crut que son cœur allait lâcher.

« Pardon ? » bredouilla-t-il, n'osant pas se retourner vers son camarade revenu dans la chambre.

« Mes boules… elles sont belles, tu ne trouves pas ? » reprit le brun.

Cette fois Scorpius tourna un regard effaré vers l'autre, qui s'était rapproché :

« Mais de _quoi_ tu parles, par Merlin ? »

« Ben, de mes boules à neige. » fit l'adolescent, déconcerté. « Tu n'étais pas en train de les admirer ? » Plongeant dans la main dans le carton, le brun sortit un des petits globes, le retourna d'un geste leste, puis le tendit à Scorpius. « Regarde. C'est Paris sous la neige. »

Abasourdi, Malefoy regarda la petite rue de plastique s'animer d'une jolie tempête de neige artificielle, entre ses mains.

« C'est la ville des amoureux. » précisa le brun, arrachant Scorpius à sa contemplation.

« Hein ? » Le blond en perdait son latin comme son langage châtié.

« Paris. C'est la ville des amoureux. C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit. » Interprétant mal l'expression interrogative de son camarade, l'adolescent ajouta : « Harry Potter. Mon père. »

« Oh Merlin ! Tu es le fils Potter ? » s'exclama Scorpius, choqué, lâchant la boule à neige qui tomba au sol et roula sur le parquet.

A ce bruit, les deux garçons, aussi affolés l'un que l'autre, se précipitèrent à genoux pour ramasser l'objet… et se cognèrent le front dans un son mat qui leur arracha un cri de douleur. Ramassant la petite décoration d'un même geste tout en se frottant la tête, les deux adolescents s'excusèrent à l'unisson : « Pardon ! »… les faisant éclater de rire, tant leurs réactions en chaîne avaient été similaires.

Une fois leur fou rire passé, le fils Potter récupéra doucement des doigts du blond sa boule à neige, puis tendit la main à son camarade :

« Enchanté, je suis Albus Severus Potter. »

Un peu gêné, mais plus encore curieux, l'héritier Malefoy lui rendit sa poignée de mains, tout en se présentant à son tour -non sans une légère appréhension :

« Enchanté. Scorpius Malefoy. »

« Ok. Cool. » répondit Albus, en lui souriant. Se redressant, il aida son nouveau camarade à faire de même, et demanda en désignant son carton : « Tu m'aides à les ranger ? Et après je t'emmènerai voir la bibliothèque. C'est ma tante, la mère de ma cousine Rose, qui la dirige. Elle est chouette. » Voyant encore l'incrédulité dans le regard de Scorpius, Albus précisa : « La bibliothèque, elle est chouette, je veux dire. » Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ajouta, pensif : « Remarque, ma tante aussi, elle est chouette. Et ma cousine, et… »

« Tu étais venu me chercher ? » le coupa le blond, d'un ton stupéfait. Il ne pensait même pas qu'Albus, tout pris par ses rangements un peu plus tôt, l'avait remarqué.

Repoussant en arrière sa frange trop longue d'un geste machinal, le petit brun sourit et admit d'un air d'évidence :

« Bah oui. »

Oui, ça semblait évident, pour Albus. Alors, sans rien ajouter, Scorpius sourit lui aussi, et aida son nouvel ami à ranger ses boules à neige. Qui étaient très chouettes, elles aussi.


	11. 11 décembre

Bonjour,

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le texte d'aujourd'hui, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous passerez un excellent moment en sa compagnie !

Amusez-vous bien : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K +

 **Dédicaces** : Chère celine-mallen, je suis heureuse que tu aies le même plaisir que moi à retrouver la suite de la première case dans le texte d'hier. C'est en effet amusant, quand c'est possible, de faire un lien entre les OS. J'espère que tu aimeras la case du jour !

* * *

 **Avant d'aller se coucher**

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de copies qu'il lui restait à corriger, et poussa un profond soupir. Habituellement, passer ses soirées sur son travail ne le dérangeait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, le cœur n'y était pas…

En entendant, au loin dans le château, résonner la répétition de la chorale de Flitwick, qui préparait ses habituels chants de Noël, le professeur de Potions dut admettre que si, au fond, il savait très bien pourquoi il avait le vague-à-l'âme ce soir-là.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Hagrid avait ramené dans la Grande Salle le sapin de Noël, que les élèves et quelques professeurs avaient décoré en fin d'après-midi, dans un brouhaha joyeux et animé. Rogue avait observé cela de loin : ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler à ces frivolités. Et puis, il avait un contrôle à faire passer le lendemain aux troisièmes années, et il voulait revoir les questions -qu'il jugeait finalement trop faciles.

Mais, enfermé dans son bureau, il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur son questionnaire. Il s'était alors relevé pour ranger par ordre alphabétique ses flacons d'ingrédients -cela avait toujours le don de l'apaiser et de le reconcentrer. Mais tout était déjà malheureusement impeccablement trié. Il avait alors jugé utile de récurer pour la quatrième fois de la semaine ses chaudrons personnels, mais il dût reconnaître qu'en plus d'être vain -ils luisaient déjà d'une propreté éclatante-, l'exercice ne l'avait guère relaxé, cette fois.

Il était alors retourné s'installer à son bureau, décidant de corriger sans attendre les devoirs des premières années -la classe de Potter, justement ! Mais il avait déjà fini toutes les copies des Gryffondors (qu'il avait badigeonnées d'encre rouge, le soulageant un instant), et il lui restait encore toutes celles des Serpentards, qu'il comptait corriger avec plus de… d'attention.

Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Soupirant de nouveau, le sorcier se releva, et alla rajouter une bûche dans la cheminée. Que les cachots étaient glacials, ce soir ! Il avait neigé toute la matinée, et le froid s'insinuait dans les recoins du château. Il songea alors à la perspective d'une tisane bien chaude, qu'il pourrait boire au fond de son lit. Il pourrait peut-être relire l'ouvrage passionnant que Dumbledore lui avait offert à Noël dernier ?

Ce projet réchauffa quelque peu le cœur du professeur, qui se dirigea alors vers le petit buffet sur lequel il rangeait ses tasses… quand trois coups frappés à sa porte l'interrompirent.

Fronçant ses sourcils sévères, Rogue se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir l'audace de venir le déranger ainsi ! Il ne s'agissait tout de même pas d'un élève, à cette heure ? Quoique, si c'était le cas, une petite distribution d'heures de retenue pourrait peut-être achever de mettre du baume au cœur du professeur.

Toc toc toc ! Les coups se répétèrent, insistants.

Le sorcier brun se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de voir du monde : s'il faisait le mort, peut-être que son inopportun visiteur finirait par se décourager, et partirait ? D'un autre côté, s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, et qu'on avait besoin de lui ?

« Severus, ouvre ! On sait que tu es là, on a vu la lumière sous la porte ! » claironna une voix aigue.

« Et merde… » marmonna le professeur de Potions, regrettant pour une fois d'avoir allumé plus d'une bougie dans ses appartements -tout ça parce qu'il souhaitait apporter un peu de chaleur à l'endroit. « Double crotte de chauve-souris… » reprit-il, en ayant reconnu la voix de Trelawney. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, cette vieille chouette ? » Il jetait des coups d'œil affolés à droite et à gauche, s'assurant de la propreté des lieux autant que cherchant une issue de secours. Puis, réalisant pleinement ce qu'avait dit la sorcière, il s'écria d'une voix blanche : « Comment ça, _on_ ? Qui est là ? »

« Ben, moi Sybille. Notre bon ami Cuthbert Binns. Et Filius nous rejoint dans un quart d'heure, dès qu'il aura fini sa répétition de… »

« Non, mais heu… » _Mais je m'en fiche !_ « En fait, hum… Je suis… je suis un peu souffrant, je crois. Alors, s'il n'y a rien d'urgent, je… » Il toussa exagérément, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure sa collègue.

« Et bien, justement, ouvre ! On a ce qu'il faut pour ton rhume. »

« Oui, tu vas aller beaucoup mieux, crois-moi… » renchérit le fantôme dans un rire qui se voulait sympathique.

 _Mais va crever !_ songea avec désespoir Rogue, tout en tortillant nerveusement ses mains -avant de réaliser avec encore plus de désespoir que Binns était _déjà_ mort.

« Non, mais vraiment, je suis pâle, et… »

« Ca ne change pas trop de d'habitude, ça… » glissa, non sans raison, Trelawney.

« Ca ne peut pas être pire que moi ! » gloussa le spectre -et Severus réalisa avec horreur que le professeur d'Histoire avait l'air d'avoir un sérieux coup dans le nez ! A dix-neuf heures ?! Et bien, il n'avait pas attendu pour se mettre minable, l'ectoplasme…

« Allez, on entre ! » trancha la sorcière, avant de lancer sans préavis un Alohomora puissant, qui fit claquer la porte d'entrée de Rogue avec fracas. « Houlà, je ne sens plus ma force… » Elle eut un rire un peu idiot, puis lança un clin d'œil -démesurément agrandi par les hublots qui lui servaient de lunettes- à Binns, et confia : « C'est ta petite liqueur de prune dirigeable… ça fait de l'effet ! »

« Oh misère… » murmura Rogue, tout en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Et, avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, ses deux collègues avaient pris possession des lieux, se tirant chaises et fauteuils près du feu, s'activant dans sa vaisselle pour trouver dans quoi servir le « grog miracle, recette de Hagrid ! » - _Super, je vais crever empoisonné par un demi-géant demeuré…_ -, et poussant sans ménagement les piles de livres soigneusement entreposées sur la table basse.

« Allez, Sev, viens t'asseoir avec nous ! » s'exclama la professeur de divination, tout en débouchant une des deux bouteilles amenées -d'une couleur terreuse passablement suspecte (même Longdubat ne réalisait pas des potions ratées qui avaient une telle apparence !) et en servant le contenu dans une tasse de porcelaine ébréchée ornée d'une biche, un bol de grès et un tube à essai.

Tout en rangeant le bazar mis en moins d'une minute par ses collègues, Rogue marmonnait :

« Oui, oui, j'arrive… » tout en se demandant si Dumbledore lui accorderait des circonstances atténuantes s'il tentait de lancer un petit Impardonnable sur les deux squatteurs. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, au fait ? » tenta-t-il encore.

Faisant bruyamment claquer sa langue après avoir avalé une grande lampée d'alcool, Trelawney s'exclama :

« Ben, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de se faire un petit apéro entre collègues. Une fois de temps en temps, c'est sympa, non ? »

 _Non_.

« Mais, heu… pourquoi _chez moi_ ? » fit Severus en soupirant, venant finalement s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret bas autour de la table basse. Il accepta avec une grimace suspicieuse la tasse que lui tendit Binns.

« Tu ne viens jamais à nos soirées, alors on s'est dit : si la chauve-souris ne vient pas à nous, allons à la chauve-souris ! » récita le fantôme, avant d'éclater d'un rire aviné en chœur avec Sybille.

« C'est moi la chauve-souris ? »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas - _Mes fioles !_ s'affola Rogue en voyant ses étagères d'ingrédients trembler dangereusement pour la seconde fois- et Flitwick fit son apparition, bonnet de Père Noël sur le crâne, et deux gros sacs de friandises en mains.

« Hello la compagnie ! Me voilà avec les victuailles ! »

Trelawney et Binns applaudirent, tout en se poussant pour faire de la place au nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier s'aida d'une pile de livres anciens pour grimper dans le fauteuil - _Mes livres_ … pleura intérieurement Rogue-, et tendit un des sacs à sa collègue.

« Oh, tu as amené le pop-corn ? Super ! »

« Le quoi ? » s'enquit nerveusement le professeur de Potions, tout en suivant d'un regard inquiet la sorcière se diriger vers son petit chaudron accroché au-dessus du feu.

« Tu vas voir… C'est super pour les soirées d'hiver ! »

« Heu, oui, non mais… »

« Alors vieille branche, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Flitwick, tout en se mettant à l'aise en ouvrant un bouton de sa veste, et en croisant les pieds sur la table basse du propriétaire des lieux.

 _Appelle-moi encore vieille branche, et je te transforme en scroutt à pétard !... Et enlève tes pieds de ma table, bordel !_

« Et bien, justement, comme je le disais à nos collègues, je me sens un peu faiblard ce soir… Je pensais justement m'aliter avant que vous n'arriviez… »

« Ah, on a bien fait de venir, alors. »

 _As-tu seulement écouté_ un _mot de ce que j'ai dit, le nain de jardin ?!_

« Mais oui ! » renchérit Binns, entre deux bouchées de crackers. « Tu vas voir, le grog de Hagrid est démentiel pour les rhumes. Ca te soigne en un rien de temps. »

 _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse qualifier la mort rapide et brutale par empoisonnement de soin, mais bon…_

« Allez, goûte, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » reprit le fantôme, avant de lancer une chips en l'air, de la manquer - _Mon tapis en poils de boursouflet ! Il m'a coûté vingt-cinq mornilles, espèce de vandale !_ -, puis de recommencer avec succès cette fois. « Tu t'en sors avec le pop-corn, Sybilounette ? » ... _Sybilounette ?!_

Levant son verre à l'attention de Severus, Flitwick avala d'une traite son verre -enfin, son tube à essai-, puis se lança avec bonne humeur dans le récit détaillé de sa dernière virée shopping à Pré-au-lard.

Peu intéressé, Rogue décida de tenter de goûter au breuvage couleur boue d'Hagrid.

« C'est normal que ça ait un goût de terre ? »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un pur produit du terroir ! » renchérit Binns, faisant éclater de rire Trelawney et Binns -qui en perdit même son bonnet de Père Noël. Puis le fantôme, sans autre préambule, entama un chant irlandais -qui parlait d'un mouton pelé, d'une bergère frivole et d'un sorcier plein de rhumatismes (du moins, d'après ce qu'en comprit Rogue).

Une série d'explosions pétarada soudain dans le dos de Severus, le faisant pousser un hurlement aigu, et renverser son grog -ce qui n'était pas une grande perte (sauf peut-être pour son tapis à vingt-cinq mornilles). Une neige de gros grains de maïs blancs retomba sur les professeurs, dans un drôle de feu d'artifices sucré.

« Oh très chère ! » s'écria le nain, qui avait lui aussi eu peur. « Ce sont les pop-corn ? »

« Oui ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça saute… Je n'ai pourtant rien fait d'extraordinaire : j'ai mis les grains de maïs soufflé dans le chaudron, le sucre, attisé le feu… et tout a sauté ! »

« C'est le principe du pop-corn, ma chère… » souffla le petit professeur.

 _Mais qu'elle est cruche, qu'elle est cruche, qu'elle est… Oh, mais, c'est plutôt bon, ça._

Grignotant en silence un des petits flocons sucrés qui lui était tombé sur les genoux, Rogue se calma un instant. La friandise passait beaucoup mieux que l'infâme breuvage -dont Binns se resservait pourtant pour la… cinquième fois ?

L'incident clos, tout le monde se mit à deviser joyeusement. Bien que ne participant que par monosyllabes à la conversation, Severus se sentait un peu plus détendu qu'à l'arrivée de ses collègues, plus tôt dans la soirée. Le sucre adoucissait peut-être son humeur à moins que ce ne soit la présence de ses proches, plus agréable qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

« Minerva ne nous rejoint pas ? » demanda Flitwick, au bout d'un moment.

Ouvrant de grands yeux -ce qui était assez effrayant avec ses lunettes, les élèves pouvaient en témoigner, Sybille s'étonna :

« Oh, mais c'est vrai, où est-elle ? Elle devait pourtant venir elle aussi ! »

 _Bah ça va, allez-y, invitez tout Poudlard chez moi sans me demander mon avis !_ bougonna silencieusement Rogue… avant de se consoler avec une autre poignée de pop-corn.

« Elle ne va sans doute plus tarder. » rassura Binns avec un sourire. Levant la bouteille de grog, il claironna : « En attendant, je ressers qui ? »

Deux cris enthousiastes et un glapissement terrifié lui répondirent.


	12. 12 décembre

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le petit texte du jour. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant la catastrophe**

McGonagall ne pensait pas que ce petit détour par la volière lui prendrait autant de temps. Le soir tombait déjà, et elle devait maintenant se hâter de rentrer au château. Mais la tâche était loin d'être aisée ! La neige, durcie par le froid, avait transformé le parc en véritable patinoire, et chaque pas devait être fait avec la plus grande prudence.

La sorcière pesta en se disant que si elle avait pensé à prendre sa baguette -pour une fois qu'elle l'oubliait !-, elle aurait pu faire venir un balai, et rentrer plus vite à l'école. Car même si elle n'était plus toute jeune, elle se débrouillait mieux dans les airs que sur une surface verglacée.

Un pas après l'autre, Minerva réussit à atteindre les abords du château. Elle soupira de soulagement. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir rentrer se mettre au chaud et rejoindre ses collègues pour leur petit apéritif hebdomadaire -qui avait lieu chez Severus, cette fois, elle ferait bien de s'en rappeler avant de se tromper d'étage et d'être encore plus en reta…

« AaaaAAAAaaaah… Ah ! » s'écria soudain la sorcière, en dérapant dangereusement sur la neige à à peine cinq mètres du perron de Poudlard. Battant des bras, elle réussit finalement à ne pas finir les fesses par terre, au prix seulement d'un grand écart un peu ridicule, qui retroussa ses robes sur ses chevilles entortillées dans des bas de laine rouge à étoiles jaunes, dévoilant même un petit genou cagneux au passage. Son chapeau glissa sensiblement sur le côté, désaxant ses lunettes.

Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal, et Minerva put se remettre sur pied sans encombre. Elle en était bonne pour une petite honte, mais rien de plus.

En parlant de honte, McGonagall darda alors suspicieusement son regard à droite -rien-, puis à gauche -rien, non plus. Ouf, l'honneur était finalement sauf : le parc était désert à cette heure tardive, et personne n'avait assisté à son dérapage incontrôlé.

Redressant dignement son chapeau sur sa tête, puis réajustant ses lunettes, le professeur toussota pour se redonner contenance, et parcourut les quelques mètres qui lui restaient avec toute la prudence dont ses vieux os étaient encore capables.

Elle était en tout cas bien heureuse de n'avoir eu aucun témoin de ce moment de honte !

Du haut de sa tour, Dumbledore, la main sur une grande bouteille de grog -recette spéciale de son bon ami Hagrid-, s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses collègues dans les appartements du professeur de Potions et leur amener cette liqueur. Mais il venait d'assister à une drôle de scène, bien des étages plus bas, dans le parc du château.

« N'était-ce pas cette bonne vieille Minerva, à l'instant, qui s'est essayée au patinage ? Il faudra que je lui demande des conseils ce soir, lors de notre apéritif commun, tiens… »

Puis, tout guilleret, le directeur de l'école quitta son bureau en sifflotant l'air de _Vive le vent_.


	13. 13 décembre

Bonjour,

Voici la case du jour, peut-être un peu moins joyeuse que celle d'hier, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et je croise les doigts pour avoir réussi à vous transmettre l'atmosphère que j'imaginais…

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Chère celine-mallen, je suis désolée que ton personnage préféré (Severus) ait dû subir l'invasion de ses collègues ! Ne t'en fais pas, il trouvera sûrement une bonne façon de se venger, un jour… En tout cas ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que la scénette avec McGonagall t'a plue, en revanche : ) Merci de ton commentaire !

* * *

 **Avant de voir le jour**

S'avançant jusqu'à la rangée de pierres tombales qu'il cherchait, Harry prit garde de ne pas glisser dans la neige. Il était tombé de belles rafales la veille, et si c'était sous un beau soleil matinal qu'il s'était rendu au cimetière, le jeune homme constatait que le tapis blanc n'avait pas encore complètement fondu, et tenait encore par endroits dans les larges allées.

Après avoir senti son cœur se pincer, comme chaque fois qu'il venait ici, le brun se pencha en avant, et passa sa main gantée sur la pierre tombale, ôtant la neige et laissant apparaître les noms de ses parents, ainsi que cette inscription qu'il avait déjà lue cent fois : « Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort ».

Sortant ensuite les deux petits poinsettias en pot qu'il avait emmenés dans un sac, il les disposa sur la petite marche surplombant la tombe. Puis il posa à côté un petit bocal en verre, empli de biscuits.

« De la part de Ginny. » souffla-t-il avec un sourire attendri.

Un silence passa, léger et doux, dans le cimetière, puis Harry reprit, toujours accroupi devant la tombe de James et Lily Potter.

« Elle vous passe le bonjour. Elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, mais elle pense à vous. »

Il se tut une minute encore, laissant parler les absents, puis ajouta, un sourire revenant affleurer sur ses lèvres gercées :

« Si elle a dû rester à la maison, c'est parce que… parce qu'elle est enceinte. Et oui, nous allons avoir un deuxième fils ! » Il rit, et précisa en haussant les épaules : « Et oui, encore un fils… Je sais, maman… Tu vas devoir encore attendre pour que je puisse donner ton prénom à ma fille -mais j'en aurais une, promis ! Même si on doit mettre au monde de quoi faire une équipe -ou deux- de Quidditch, on aura une fille ! »

Il soupira, perdit une seconde son sourire. Le vent souffla, emmêlant un peu ses cheveux. Mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de les recoiffer. On ne se recoiffe pas quand sa mère vient de passer la main dans votre douce tignasse.

« J'ai déjà choisi les prénoms. Oui, _les_ prénoms. Et oui, c'est encore moi qui ai choisi. » Il se mordit la lèvre : « Ginny est gentille : elle me laisse choisir les prénoms, à chaque fois. Bon, elle a son caractère, hein, ça ne change pas ! Vous la connaissez ! »

Son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge, mais un des poinsettias trembla sous le vent, comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fit, bravement.

« Papa, toi et parrain avez eu les honneurs pour mon aîné. Mais pour mon second… » Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots avaient un peu de mal à sortir. Il détourna le regard un instant, comptant doucement jusqu'à dix -comme le lui avait appris Hermione, quand l'angoisse l'étreignait parfois. Puis, il fixa de nouveau les deux prénoms gravés dans la pierre : « Vous savez, d'autres personnes ont compté dans ma vie. D'autres… pas comme des parents, non. Puis-je même dire des amis ? Des mentors, plutôt, je crois. »

Il gratta du bout de l'index une petite croûte de neige qui s'était formée au bout de ses bottines. Ecouta encore une fois le silence. Puis glissa :

« Il s'appellera Albus… Severus. »

C'était dit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter, après ça, à vrai dire.

Mais le jeune homme resta encore un peu. Déplaça une fois ou deux les pots de fleurs, reboucha plus fermement le bocal de biscuits en forme d'étoiles.

Et puis, il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Surpris, il souleva ses lunettes et essuya la goutte, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Mais d'autres gouttes tombèrent sur ses joues. En levant le nez au ciel, Harry Potter constata qu'il s'était remis à neiger, doucement, silencieusement, le recouvrant peu à peu d'un fin voile blanc.

Le ciel lui avait répondu, et derrière les nuages blancs, le soleil brillait toujours.

C'était une belle journée d'hiver. Sans aucun doute.


	14. 14 décembre

Bonjour,

Voici la case du jour, moins mélancolique que celle de la veille. J'espère toujours que ces textes vous plaisent (même si deux seulement d'entre vous me le disent) : ils sont là pour ça !

Bonne lecture à tous : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Chère celine-mallen, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que cet OS sur Harry t'a touchée. Je voulais absolument réussir à retransmettre cette atmosphère pleine d'émotions, et cela semble avoir été le cas…

* * *

 **Avant le jour J**

Les deux mains plaquées sur la vitrine, c'était les yeux écarquillés que Ron admirait la plus belle luge qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Même le pompon de son bonnet semblait tressauter d'excitation et d'enthousiasme avec le jeune garçon.

« Charlie ! » interpella Ron.

Son grand frère, qui avait, lui, le nez collé sur la vitrine de Zonko, revint sur ses pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ronnie ? »

Pointant la luge dans la vitrine, l'enfant demanda :

« Tu peux me lire ce qui est écrit, là ? »

« Alors… C'est marqué : _La luge GlissMagic, la luge la plus fantastique ! Elle détecte les obstacles, vole au-dessus, choisit elle-même les meilleurs chemins. Son bois de merisier enchanté maintient une température constante de 20°C. La luge GlissMagic, pour des promenades chaleureuses et authentiques !_ »

« Ouaouh… » souffla Ron, impressionné. Il fallait dore qu'à 5 ans, un rien l'émerveillait.

Mais son grand frère fut obligé de le ramener sur terre :

« Mon pote, par contre, vu le prix, tu peux tout de suite l'oublier… »

Ron soupira à fendre l'âme, mais ne chercha même pas à protester. Malgré son jeune âge, il connaissait parfaitement la condition financière de ses parents. Les Weasley ne manquaient de rien, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'excès. Surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient 9 à la maison.

Prenant doucement la main de son cadet dans la sienne, Charlie ramena son frère vers leur mère, qui continuait ses achats plus loin, en compagnie de Bill. Pour le réconforter un peu, le plus grand reprit avec un sourire :

« Mais je suis sûr que tu auras quand même un chouette cadeau à Noël ! »

« Ouais… un pull tricoté par maman… » marmonna Ron en fixant ses chaussures.

Charlie ne sut qu'ajouter. Le pire, c'est que ça ne sonnait même pas comme un reproche dans la bouche de l'enfant : Ron remerciait toujours chaleureusement leur mère pour les créations en tricot qu'elle leur offrait invariablement à chaque Noël. Simplement, cette année, il avait rêvé d'autre chose, l'espace d'un court instant. Et le retour à la réalité était dur.

Le soir venu, quand les plus jeunes furent couchés et que les aînés disputaient une partie de cartes elfiques dans le salon, Molly vint rejoindre Arthur dans son appentis. Il était en train de nettoyer ses dernières trouvailles moldues, mais il cessa dès qu'il aperçut la barre qui plissait le front de sa femme. Cette dernière lui relata alors ce que Charlie lui avait confié à la fin des courses.

« Elle est vraiment trop chère, cette luge ? » questionna son époux, se doutant malheureusement de la réponse.

Le regard de Molly fut éloquent, et Arthur n'ajouta rien, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Son épouse attendit, espérant elle ne savait quel miracle… Peut-être une prime de fin d'année qu'il ne lui avait pas encore annoncée ? Ou mieux, une promotion ? Mais, même en étant d'un caractère plutôt optimiste, la sorcière ne croyait pas aux miracles.

« Je m'en occupe. » finit simplement par dire Arthur, d'un ton sérieux qui rassura Molly. Elle lui sourit doucement, lui caressa la joue, puis sortit pour le laisser à son nettoyage d'hiver. Attrapant une télécommande à demi cassée, l'homme s'évertua à nettoyer chaque petite case de couleur numérotée, tout en se concentrant sur la tâche qui l'attendrait bientôt.

Dix jours avant Noël, alors qu'elle récupérait son linge sur la corde tendue dans le jardin, tout en frissonnant allègrement à cause de l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait tout alentour, Molly vit son mari se diriger d'un pas vif vers son atelier. Intriguée, elle le vit ressortir peu après, traînant derrière lui un immense paquet, qui avait l'air lourd -et était emballé un peu sauvagement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il a neigé cette nuit. » lui répondit dans un grand sourire Arthur.

« Oui, et alors ?... Oh, mais… c'est… c'est… Tu ne vas pas _déjà_ lui offrir ? »

Le père de famille posa le lourd chargement au milieu du jardin, face à la porte d'entrée, et glissa :

« Pourquoi attendre, alors qu'aujourd'hui est la journée idéale pour dévaler les pentes enneigées ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Le bonheur n'attend pas. »

Et Molly Weasley dut admettre, quand elle vit Ron sortir à la demande de son père, puis hurler de joie après avoir fébrilement craqué le papier cadeau, qu'il aurait en effet été dommage d'attendre davantage pour vivre ce moment de bonheur.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle vit son plus jeune fils courir en compagnie de son père jusqu'en haut de la colline près de leur maison, tirant derrière lui sa luge faite maison, poussée par tous ses autres frères. Molly vint s'asseoir, Ginny bien emmitouflée dans ses bras, sur un banc dans leur jardin, et passa la journée à regarder Ron dévaler la pente, fou de joie, tantôt avec son père, tantôt avec un (ou deux !) frère, sur cette jolie luge.

Certes, elle ne volait pas, n'esquivait pas d'elle-même les obstacles, et ne réchauffait pas magiquement le derrière. Mais elle était incomparable pour procurer du bonheur à Ron Weasley.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.


	15. 15 décembre

Bonjour,

Je consacre de nouveau une des cases du calendrier à un personnage secondaire. Je trouvais que la scène du jour lui correspondait bien, et puis j'ai plaisir à découvrir ces personnages que je ne mets jamais en héros de mes fics, habituellement.

J'espère que cette petite case vous plaira : )

Et les amis… plus que 10 jours avant l'arrivée du Père Noël ! Youhou, quel bonheur !

A bientôt !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Chère celine-mallen, merci de ton compliment, il me touche beaucoup ! Et tu as raison, Ron sait parfaitement apprécier la valeur des cadeaux qui viennent du cœur. En cela, il est bien un digne fils de la famille Weasley : )

* * *

 **Avant le grand départ**

L'air frais lui fouettait le visage, à mesure qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Les flocons de neige, pourtant fins, venaient lui piqueter la peau et s'insinuer entre chaque mèche de cheveux, venant faire frissonner son cuir chevelu.

Il avait froid, ses vêtements étaient humides, et la fatigue commençait à se faire douloureusement sentir. Mais pour rien au monde Olivier n'aurait voulu descendre de son balai. Au contraire, braquant le manche de l'objet magique un peu plus vers le haut, il tenta de grappiller encore quelques mètres de hauteur.

Bien qu'il soit presque midi, le soleil ne se laissait même pas deviner au travers de l'épaisse couche de nuages plombés qui s'amassait au-dessus du jeune homme. Du blanc, du gris pâle, et des rafales de fins flocons glacés. Voilà tout ce que Dubois distinguait devant lui.

A ce moment-là, Poudlard lui parut bien loin -et pas seulement parce qu'il avait réussi à voler plus haut que tous ses amis avec qui il avait entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui. Tout comme demain ne lui évoquait pas encore grand-chose.

Le jeune sorcier savait pourtant que dans quelques mois, une page de son histoire se tournerait. Il lui faudrait alors laisser derrière lui bien des souvenirs et des joies. Son avenir l'attendait, mais Olivier n'avait pas encore envie d'y songer. Car il le savait plein des incertitudes de la vie, des doutes de la jeunesse, des peurs de l'inconnu.

Dubois était un bon Gryffondor, qui n'avait jamais déshonoré sa Maison. Mais comme tout élève, quitter son école lui arrachait une partie du cœur. Et s'il était plein de projets, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait encore pu jouir des années du bonheur qu'il vivait dans ce lieu magique à part.

Effectuant un virage serré, qu'il savait dangereux, le jeune homme poussa un cri de joie et de peur mêlées, s'enivrant encore une fois avec déraison des sensations incomparables que lui procurait le vol. Il effectua avec insouciance une série de loopings risqués mais si délectables, s'abandonnant à la tempête de neige et de froid dans laquelle il avait plongé avec délice.

L'espace d'un instant, Olivier Dubois profita juste du présent, du plaisir pur de ne vivre que des sensations fortes et exaltantes. Il redescendrait bien assez tôt sur terre. Mais pour l'heure, seuls comptaient son balai, et le ciel.


	16. 16 décembre

Bonjour,

Une nouvelle petite case, saupoudrée de la magie des jours précédant Noël. Les vacances arrivent bientôt (et courage pour tous ceux qui travaillent encore jusqu'aux fêtes !), réjouissons-nous…

Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros du jour : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant qu'ils ne rentrent**

Draco revenait de la bibliothèque familiale et se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit un petit rire étouffé de l'autre côté d'une des portes du couloir. Intrigué, l'enfant s'approcha doucement, et posa son œil gauche contre la serrure : il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il neigeait dans la pièce -une des nombreuses chambres d'invités du manoir Malefoy- ! S'agissait-il d'un sort qui avait mal tourné, ou bien était-ce une des étranges lubies de son père ?

Le blondinet songea toutefois que si c'était cela, Lucius l'aurait tout de même prévenu avant de sortir faire les magasins avec Narcissa, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il n'appelle pas tous les elfes de maison au secours, paniqué…

Un autre petit rire attira de nouveau son attention. Lorgnant de nouveau par la serrure, Draco distingua au bout d'un moment une grande oreille fripée qui semblait tressauter dans cette neige incongrue.

N'y tenant plus, l'enfant ouvrit la porte en grand… et stoppa net sur le seuil, en découvrant Dobby, un de leurs elfes de maison, en train de sauter à pieds joints sur le grand lit, tout en secouant un énorme oreiller, qui libérait toutes ses plumes. Le jeu semblait amuser follement la petite créature, qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'un de ses maîtres venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Si cette scène expliquait -rationnellement- d'où venait la « neige » qu'il avait aperçue, le fils Malefoy se trouva soudainement bien ennuyé. Devait-il, en l'absence de ses parents, réprimander l'elfe, et le punir ? Draco plissa son nez fin avec appréhension -il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de devoir frapper Dobby, ou même l'enfermer dans la cave sombre. Devait-il au moins le gronder et exiger qu'il se punisse lui-même ? C'était déjà une meilleure solution mais, du haut de ses six ans et demi (presque sept, l'âge de raison !), l'enfant jugeait préférable d'être plus retenu et de ne pas se laisser aller à la colère.

« Oh… Maître Draco ? » glapit soudain Dobby, en stoppant net ses gesticulations. Il venait de se rendre compte de la présence du jeune enfant sur le seuil de la porte. Son coussin pendait mollement dans sa main, et ses yeux globuleux roulaient à droite et à gauche, inquiets.

Dans le silence qui s'installa, sous les plumes qui achevaient de tomber au sol, recouvrant la moquette épaisse d'un tapis de neige légère et duveteuse, Draco Malefoy se retrouva face à un dilemme : devait-il se comporter comme son père l'aurait fait, et punir le petit serviteur ? Ou bien devait-il refermer la porte, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu ?

Prêt à opter pour la seconde solution -se disant que se plonger dans son livre ( _Histoire de la chasse aux dragons depuis Elcecius le Gnome-Sorcier jusqu'à Merlin l'Astucieux_ ) serait bien plus agréable que se comporter en petit tyran domestique, Draco fit demi-tour, quand il entendit Dobby gémir doucement :

« Oooooohhh, Dobby est un vilain, vilain, très vilain elfe… Dobby doit se fouetter avec les cordons de rideaux pour se punir d'avoir fait cette jolie, jolie neige en plumes… »

« Non ! » s'écria Draco, stoppant net la petite créature, qui avait déjà empoigné la lourde corde qui pendait des rideaux.

« Hein ? » renifla l'elfe, perdu.

Posant doucement son livre au sol -comme s'il craignait que Dobby interprète le moindre geste brusque comme une invitation à se flageller comme un dingue-, le petit garçon murmura, tout en se relevant sans brusquerie :

« Ton jeu… Ton jeu, il avait l'air, heu… chouette. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Moui… » marmonna Dobby, la larme à l'œil, secouant machinalement le cordon, semblant toujours hésiter à se frapper ou se pendre avec.

« C'est… C'est joli, toutes ces plumes… » poursuivit bravement l'héritier Malefoy.

Dobby leva son groin au plafond, comme s'il découvrait avec surprise seulement maintenant que plus aucune plume ne volait. Abaissant le regard au sol, il acquiesça en silence, observant avec regret le tas blanc, inerte, sur la moquette.

Attrapant une pleine poignée de plumes, Draco s'avançant doucement jusqu'à l'elfe -qui, de peur, serra encore plus fort entre ses mains le cordon, commençant même à déchirer le haut du rideau tant il tirait dessus- et les jeta soudainement sur Dobby, en criant :

« BOUH ! »

Dobby regarda son petit maître, sans comprendre.

Dépité de ce manque de réaction, Draco força son sourire, et se fit plus précis :

« J'aimerais bien y jouer, moi aussi. Tu me montres comment on fait ? »

Traversé d'un éclair de compréhension, les yeux globuleux de Dobby brillèrent alors d'une joie sans nom. Il hocha vivement la tête, faisant voltiger ses grandes oreilles, et attrapant l'enfant par la main, il l'entraîna vers le tas de plumes.

Quand elle rentra, une heure plus tard, Narcissa s'étonna d'entendre du bruit dans un des couloirs de sa si calme et glaciale demeure. Laissant son époux, qui avait du courrier à ouvrir dans son bureau, elle s'avança sur la pointe des escarpins jusqu'à l'aile où se trouvaient les chambres d'amis… et stoppa net en voyant des plumes voler par une des portes ouvertes ! Mais ce qui la choqua sans doute le plus fut d'entendre le rire de son fils, mêlé avec tant de naturel et d'entrain à celui d'un de leurs elfes de maison. Passant discrètement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, elle découvrit alors Draco et Dobby, se tenant par les mains, qui sautaient avec force rebond sur le grand matelas, faisant voler à chaque saut dans toute la pièce des centaines de plumes, vestiges d'oreillers éventrés.

Loin de la fâcher, cette scène lui arracha un sourire attendri. Qu'il était rare de voir son si sérieux fils s'amuser réellement comme un enfant. Elle s'en sentit toute émue… jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche avec horreur les lourds rideaux de velours vert, qui pendaient, arrachés, à leur tringle !

« DOBBY ! Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? »

Loin de se sentir coupable, pour une fois, l'elfe songea plutôt à protéger son jeune maître du courroux maternel (alors que Narcissa n'en avait pas après Draco) et, empoignant le garçonnet par la main, il s'enfuit avec lui dans les couloirs sombres du manoir, laissant dans leur sillage une envolée de plumes blanches…


	17. 17 décembre

Bonjour,

Nouvelle case, nouveaux héros du jour. Bonne lecture à tous : )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant l'angoisse**

Harry commençait à être inquiet : cela faisait plus de trois heures à présent qu'il avait laissé Hedwige s'envoler par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tout comme lui quand ils logeaient chez les Dursley, la petite chouette avait du mal à rester enfermée longtemps. Aussi, quelle que soit la météo, le jeune sorcier accordait toujours à sa compagne ailée un instant de liberté. Lui-même se voyait rarement autorisé à sortir, mais Hedwige avait l'avantage de pouvoir voler, elle.

C'est pourquoi, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, en la voyant s'agiter dans sa cage tout en tournant désespérément la tête vers la fenêtre, Harry avait permis à Hedwige de s'échapper un instant. Il avait repris sa lecture attentive du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ , sans plus penser à sa chouette.

Mais quand le soir tomba vers 17 heures et qu'en levant le nez vers sa fenêtre il constata qu'il neigeait avec abondance, Harry avait commencé à se faire un sang d'encre.

Hedwige n'aimait pas particulièrement le froid, et la tombée des premiers flocons aurait dû la faire revenir à tire d'ailes vers la chambre de Harry. Avait-elle tenté de frapper du bec au carreau sans qu'il ne l'entende ? Ou pire, s'était-elle perdue, désorientée par le manque de visibilité à travers la neige ?

Après avoir tenté -en vain- de se rassurer en se disant que sa chouette était intelligente et débrouillarde, Harry avait décidé d'accorder encore cinq minutes à Hedwige. Puis dix. Puis quinze. Mais après vingt minutes à tourner comme un lion en cage, il craqua et dévala l'escalier pour aller demander de l'aide.

Son oncle Vernon ronflait devant un jeu télévisé, avachi dans son fauteuil favori. Peu désireux de s'adresser à l'homme de toute façon, Harry passa à la cuisine, pour s'adresser à sa tante, qui sortait du four une énième fournée de biscuits -la table et le plan de travail étaient déjà intégralement recouverts de gâteaux (auxquels il n'avait pas le droit de toucher, bien sûr -à la limite, avec un peu de chance, il aurait droit aux cassés ou aux brûlés).

« Tante Pétunia… » Le regard noir que lui lança sa tante, très affairée, aurait dû le dissuader de poursuivre. Mais il y avait urgence ! « Tu n'aurais pas vu Hedwige ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ma chouette. Hedwige. »

La sœur de sa mère le fixa longuement, perplexe, avant de s'exclamer avec dégoût :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, mon Dieu ! Je l'avais oubliée ta satanée bestiole ! Elle s'est enfuie ? » Elle paraissait presque se réjouir à cette perspective.

« Non… Je ne crois pas. » L'estomac de Harry se lesta d'un poids désagréable.

« Et bien, si c'est le cas, bon débarras ! Vernon est allergique aux fientes d'oiseau, je te rappelle. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas vue. » Et elle lui tourna le dos, retournant à sa pâtisserie.

Désespéré, Harry vint se poster devant la vitre du salon et posa son front sur le carreau froid. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et la neige tombait toujours drue. Une boule dans la gorge, le jeune garçon se demanda dans quel état il allait retrouver son amie.

S'il la retrouvait.

« Je sais, moi, où elle est ta chouette. »

Harry tourna un visage surpris vers son cousin Dudley, qui venait de lui parler, et dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence en arrivant.

Lui aussi affalé dans un fauteuil, Dudley engloutissait biscuit sur biscuit, tout en fixant Harry de son air porcin -mais sérieux, pour une fois.

Méfiant, le jeune sorcier songea toutefois à une mauvaise blague du fils Dursley.

« Ah bon, tu sais où elle est ? »

Dudley hocha la tête, tout en avalant un autre gâteau -dont quelques miettes tombèrent sur le devant de son pull.

Sceptique, Harry croisa les bras et lança :

« Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux chouettes, toi ? »

« Je m'y intéresse pas. Mais je sais où elle est. C'est tout. » Devant le silence buté et plein de doute du brun, le garçon haussa les épaules, et déclara sans animosité aucune : « Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas le savoir, c'est pas grave… »

« Si ! » Malgré sa peur d'un tour cruel de son cousin, le cri du cœur avait échappé à Harry.

Le fixant de nouveau, Dudley finit par hocher la tête. Il enfourna un dernier gâteau dans sa bouche, puis se leva, faisant signe à l'autre de le suivre. Il alla jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, l'ouvrit en grand -le froid qui s'engouffra fit éternuer Vernon dans son sommeil-, puis il pointa le grand chêne qui trônait au bout de leur terrain, près du trottoir.

« Là. » indiqua simplement le fils Dursley.

Le jeune Potter scruta attentivement dans l'obscurité, mais rien à faire, il ne voyait pas ce que voulait lui montrer le garçon. Il faisait nuit, les réverbères éclairaient à peine la rue à cause des importantes chutes de neige, et à part un paysage presque entièrement recouvert de blanc, il ne distinguait absolument rien.

Et puis, en plissant un peu plus les yeux, il distingua enfin -ô certes, difficilement- une petite forme dans l'arbre. Blanc sur blanc, Hedwige, blottie sur une branche, contre le tronc, s'abritait comme elle le pouvait de la tempête. Elle n'avait finalement pas été si loin, et s'était vite abritée dans le chêne. Mais si Dudley ne l'avait pas aperçue, nul n'aurait pu la distinguer tant elle se fondait dans ce décor hivernal.

Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler son manteau ou ses bottes, Harry se précipita dans le jardin, courant comme il le pouvait jusqu'à l'arbre. Arrivé là, il appela doucement sa chouette -d'une voix enrouée d'émotion et de soulagement- et tendit les bras vers elle. Après s'être doucement ébrouée, chassant de ses plumes les flocons, Hedwige se laissa faiblement glisser au bas de l'arbre, atterrissant dans les bras de son ami. Harry la serra très fort contre lui, lui murmurant tout bas combien il l'aimait.

Dans sa bulle, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas entendu qu'on approchait. C'est quand Pétunia lui posa un grand gilet sur les épaules qu'il releva la tête, surpris. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de remercier sa tante pour ce geste d'une rare tendresse chez elle, que son attention fut attirée par Dudley, qui tendait un de ses biscuits -entamé- à Hedwige. Faible mais affamée, elle ne se fit pas prier, et croqua du bout du bec dans la friandise.

Tous trois regardèrent en silence le petit oiseau reprendre des forces, sans plus se soucier ni du froid, ni de la neige.


	18. 18 décembre

Bonjour,

Voici de nouveau un personnage secondaire mis en valeur ici : ) J'espère vraiment de tout cœur que tous ces petits textes vous plaisent (il m'est un peu difficile de le savoir sans vos retours, mais j'espère que vous passez de bons moments de lecture) !

Bonne lecture, et bon début de vacances à ceux qui en ont ! Et pour les autres : courage, Noël approche à grands pas !

PS : Après avoir relu mon texte, j'ai réalisé que j'en avais fait -inconsciemment- un hommage à un de mes films préférés (une des rares comédies romantiques que j'aime… mais que j'aime passionnément ! Et qui est de saison, en plus !). Saurez-vous deviner lequel ? )

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Chère celine-mallen, désolée de n'avoir pas répondu à une de tes précédentes reviews (je n'ai pas reçu l'alerte par mail, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Du coup je ne l'ai découverte que sur le site). Concernant Draco, tu as raison : on se dit qu'il aurait été tellement préférable qu'il reste dans cette insouciance, sans jamais rien voir des horreurs de son monde… Pour les Dursley, oui, c'est évidemment une scène improbable (mais enfin, comme la plupart des scènes de fanfics, au fond ^^), mais que veux-tu, je suis dans l'esprit de Noël, alors j'ai voulu amener de la douceur même chez eux ).

* * *

 **Avant les vacances**

L'aiguille de la grande horloge murale du bureau avançait à une telle lenteur que le sorcier se demanda si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas détraquée d'un mauvais sort -involontaire, il voulait bien le croire. Mais un sort de détection lui révéla que non, son coucou gobelin se portait comme un charme, et que c'était juste sa perception du temps qui passe qui était à revoir.

Quel ennui aussi, que cette fin de journée ! Et même de semaine : 5 réunions, 3 discours, 4 inaugurations et 1 visite à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste (sections « Grands brûlés d'accidents de chaudrons » et « Amputés par des créatures volantes à cornes », cette année-là), ça faisait beaucoup trop, même pour lui !

Laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, Kingsley poussa un profond soupir. Il se laissa nonchalamment tourner sur lui-même sur sa chaise à roulettes magiques (« Ne laissent pas de trace sur le parquet, ajustent la vitesse de roulement à votre masse corporelle et contournent d'elles-mêmes les obstacles ! »), fixant d'un œil morne le plafond. Ce qui l'occupa finalement dix bonnes minutes, car à sa grande surprise et non moins grande honte, le Ministre réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais regardé le plafond de son bureau, alors que celui-ci était quand même intégralement peint -et avec beaucoup de goût, qui plus est !

« Ludmilla… Vous savez qui a peint ce plafond ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant sur un petit globe de cristal posé sur son bureau.

Le visage de sa secrétaire apparut dans la sphère en verre, et c'est avec beaucoup de professionnalisme -et une pointe de fierté- qu'elle répliqua immédiatement :

« Oui, tout à fait. Il s'agit de Gudivra Moldubec, première sorcière-peintre à l'époque des grandes réformes territoriales du Royaume-Uni Sorcier du 18ème siècle. Cette fresque représente la visite de Merlin, alors tout juste diplômé de Serpentard, du collège Poudlard, à une des plus grandes sorcières mentors de son époque, Carabossanova -surnommée par ces chers moldus « Carabosse », et fort enlaidie dans leurs récits, alors qu'elle était, comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette peinture, d'une incroyable beauté. »

Kingsley écouta pensivement les explications passionnantes de son assistante, tout en laissant son regard se perdre sur les charmants détails de cette grande peinture aux tons pastel. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose de spirituel au discours de Ludmilla, mais tout ce qui lui vint avec la fatigue fut :

« Moldubec ? Comme la chanteuse Celestina Moldubec ? »

Ludmilla retint avec beaucoup de tact un petit rire, et répondit d'un ton neutre :

« En effet. Il s'agit de son ancêtre. »

« Hum… Une famille d'illustres sorcières, en somme. » Mais quel crétin, à sortir des banalités pareilles ! La fatigue, cette fichue fatigue, lui faisait dire bien des énormités…

« Il semblerait. » fit la femme poliment, avant de reprendre : « Vous désirez autre chose, M. le Ministre ? »

Tout en se passant une main lasse sur le visage, Kingsley se pencha une dernière fois vers la boule de cristal :

« Non, merci, ce sera tout. Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Filez. La journée a été assez longue comme ça. »

« Merci M. le Ministre. Bonnes fêtes à vous ! »

« De même. A bientôt. »

Le bruit des talons de l'élégante secrétaire résonna à peine une minute plus tard, et Kingsley l'imagina trottinant avec joie vers la sortie, sans doute impatiente de retrouver ses proches pour ces vacances de Noël. Lui-même n'avait pas de famille avec qui passer Noël -même s'il avait prévu de fêter l'évènement avec des amis proches, autour d'un succulent dîner arrosé de vin des treilles elfiques françaises dont il était grand amateur-, et de toute façon, il avait encore du travail.

Etre Ministre de la Magie impliquait, à son sens, qu'il soit le dernier (ou presque : il restait toujours les elfes de maison libres qui venaient faire le ménage tard le soir) à quitter les lieux, et l'un des premiers à y arriver.

Mais après avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied toute cette semaine pour boucler tous ses dossiers avant de pouvoir s'autoriser à prendre des vacances, il n'avait pas vu venir la fin de semaine, et il se retrouvait en ce vendredi soir sans plus rien à faire… à part tournoyer sur sa chaise tout en regardant le plafond.

Kingsley, après avoir poussé un autre soupir inutile -personne n'était là pour le plaindre et compatir à son ennui-, se leva et alla se servir un café corsé à la poudre d'écailles de dragon pour tenir le reste de la soirée. Repensant aux paroles de Ludmilla, il songea que cela pourrait être amusant de réécouter les chansons de Celestina Moldubec. Sans qu'il ne s'en cache tout à fait, Kingsley ne faisait pas spécialement étalage de sa passion pour la célèbre chanteuse sorcière. Il attendait en général d'être seul chez lui -ou de visite chez les Weasley, car cette brave Molly partageait avec ferveur sa passion- pour l'écouter. Mais après tout, il était tard, l'étage du Ministère où il se trouvait devait être quasiment vide… Il ne craignait rien.

Quand la voix chaude et sirupeuse de la descendante de l'artiste de son plafond peint s'éleva dans l'air, le ministre ne put résister à esquisser quelques pas de danse. Grand amateur de danse de salon, il regrettait de n'avoir plus l'occasion, maintenant qu'il était à la tête du Ministère, d'aller dans ces cafés-concerts de Londres pour danser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Valse, tango, cha-cha-cha et bourrée trollesque, il maîtrisait les danses les plus complexes ou les plus endiablées.

Un-deux-trois, il tournoyait avec grâce sous le regard de Merlin et de la belle sorcière auprès de qui il était venu parfaire son apprentissage…

Un-deux-trois, d'un coup de baguette, Kingsley tamisa les lumières, repoussa les meubles pour valser à son aise, dans les bras d'une partenaire imaginaire…

Un-deux-trois, un autre sort et les feuilles de brouillon roulées en boule dans sa corbeille explosèrent en milliers de petits flocons blancs, qui entrèrent dans la danse avec lui, volant et virevoltant dans la pièce…

Un-deux-trois, en fermant les yeux, le sorcier imagina une délicate main féminine venir se glisser dans la sienne, tandis qu'il attrapait doucement par la taille Ludmilla pour la faire valser encore et encore…

Le nom familier, loin de l'enchanter, vint rompre la magie. Rouvrant les yeux, Kingsley laissa retomber au sol les flocons de papier, soudain triste, et las. Ludmilla devait être déjà arrivée chez elle, blottie dans les bras d'un petit ami qui ne finissait pas ses journées tard, après tout le monde…

Il serait peut-être temps qu'il rentre. La journée, la semaine avaient été longues. Ce soir, c'était les vacances de Noël, après tout. Il coupa la musique, nettoya sa tasse de café d'un coup de baguette, et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau sur lequel était suspendue sa cape. Mais il stoppa son geste en entendant la musique redémarrer doucement. Se retournant, surpris, il découvrit sur le seuil de son bureau sa belle secrétaire, le rouge aux joues mais un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres pourpres.

« C'est un peu triste de danser tout seul, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Kingsley rendit grâce au ciel que la couleur de sa peau cache sa propre rougeur –tout en songeant que cela allait au contraire très bien à la magnifique blonde qui s'approchait timidement mais résolument vers lui.

« Oui, vous avez raison… » murmura-t-il, tout en tendant la main.

Quand Ludmilla glissa ses doigts sur les siens, et qu'il posa avec délicatesse et pudeur sa grande main sur la hanche fine de la sorcière, Kingsley songea que cette semaine finissait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. A moins que cela ne soit déjà le début des vacances ? Il aurait fallu qu'il jette un coup d'œil à son horloge, pour savoir cela… Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa cavalière, qu'il faisait valser dans un tourbillon de neige de papier.

Le temps n'avait plus d'importance.


	19. 19 décembre

Bonjour,

Mille excuses pour n'avoir pas pu publier hier : ce weekend a été très chargé (c'est toujours comme ça le dernier weekend avant Noël !), et la fatigue accumulée n'a pas aidé.

Je me rattraperai demain avec deux textes, promis : ) Voici déjà celui d'hier. Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : j'avais imaginé ce texte-là plus doux, plus poétique, et finalement c'est une autre tonalité qui a pris le dessus. Je n'en suis donc pas pleinement satisfaite, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Chère celine-mallen, merci de ta review : je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies tous ces textes sur des personnages secondaires. Et quel bonheur de savoir que tu vis si intensément la lecture !

* * *

 **Avant de revoir les proches**

Quand le train stoppa net, le choc fit tomber l'exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ que Luna tenait en main. Ginny, assise à ses côtés, poussa un petit cri de douleur en se recevant un sac sur la tête et Neville pesta en voyant son crapaud fugueur profiter de cette diversion pour s'enfuir dans le couloir du Poudlard Express.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama la plus jeune des Weasley, en repoussant le bagage.

Tout en ramassant son journal, son amie blonde lui répondit avec patience :

« On dirait bien que notre train vient de s'arrêter brusquement. Sans doute un souci qui l'empêche de continuer. »

« Merci, je m'en doutais ! »

« Tu posais la question… » nota Luna, sans se vexer pour autant de l'agressivité de Ginny.

Cette dernière réalisa alors que sa mauvaise humeur était déplacée. Elle s'excusa auprès de la Serdaigle, qui lui renvoya un doux sourire, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. L'adolescente rousse se pencha alors vers Neville et demanda :

« Tu crois qu'on en a pour longtemps ? »

« Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous bloque… »

Harry, qui passait à ce moment-là dans le couloir en compagnie de Ron, entrouvrit davantage leur porte, et lança :

« On vient d'entendre qu'on serait bloqué pour un moment à cause de la neige. Le temps qu'ils déblayent ça magiquement, on pensait aller s'acheter des friandises. On vous prend quelque chose ? »

Ginny et Neville secouèrent la tête négativement, mais Luna demanda, d'une voix rêveuse, sans quitter son magazine des yeux :

« Je veux bien un jus de carottes des cavernes, oui, merci. »

« Un jus de… ? Heu, ok, on va voir si on te trouve ça… » balbutia Potter, avant de repartir en compagnie de Ron.

Une fois seuls, Ginny reprit, fataliste :

« Bon, on va en avoir pour un moment, alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? »

« Il y a un jeu dans ce numéro du _Chicaneur_ … » intervint la blonde.

« Ah oui ? Ca pourrait être sympa. » fit Neville, en se redressant sur sa banquette, intéressé.

« Mais il faut trois dés, dont un à huit faces, des groseilles, une plume d'hypogriffe et du sable, pour jouer. »

« Du… sable ? » fit Ginny, abasourdie, ne retenant que la fin de cette liste improbable.

« Ou des graviers, ça peut aussi faire l'affaire. » indiqua son amie, conciliante.

Weasley et Londubat échangèrent un regard amusé, et ce fut finalement le garçon brun qui déclina :

« Non, mais continue ta lecture, on ne va pas te déranger… »

On toqua alors à la porte de leur compartiment, et Colin passa la tête pour s'adresser à Neville :

« Hé, c'est pas ton crapaud, que j'ai vu en train de se glisser dans le wagon des Serpentards, là-bas ? »

« C'est possible. Il s'est encore enfui. »

« Tu ne le cherches pas ? »

Neville haussa les épaules :

« Il finira par revenir. Il fait ça tout le temps. Pourquoi, il fait du grabuge ? »

Crivey gloussa, et indiqua :

« Un peu, oui. On a entendu Parkinson pousser un meuglement dans toute la rame, puis Crabbe -ou Goyle, je sais jamais- s'est mis à sauter sur place, tout en secouant sa jambe de pantalon… »

Ginny rit, et s'adressa à son ami :

« Trevor est un brin baladeur, non ? »

Amusé lui aussi, Neville se tourna de nouveau vers leur cadet :

« Ils l'ont attrapé ? »

« Non ! Ta bestiole a sauté sur le porte-bagages, réussissant à faire tomber une valise sur la tête de… de Zabini, je crois. Ce qui a fait hurler Malefoy, parce que c'était sa valise, et qu'elle s'est ouverte, répandant tous ses caleçons sur le sol. »

« Excellent ! » s'exclama Luna -mais comme elle était toujours plongée dans son magazine, dur de savoir si elle parlait toute seule ou s'adressait aux autres.

Un petit silence perplexe flotta, avant que Colin conclut :

« Enfin bref, moi je file : j'ai quelques photos à prendre chez les Serpentards qui vaudront le détour, je crois… Ah, justement… » Il se plaqua contre leur porte pour laisser passer Millicent Bulstrode, qui courait dans le couloir en poussant des hurlements de dégoût, le crapaud de Neville accroché dans ses cheveux. Colin Crivey, appareil photo en main, la poursuivit à toute vitesse, hilare.

Se renfonçant dans son siège, Ginny glissa :

« Moi qui étais embêtée qu'on prenne du retard, je trouve la situation plutôt marrante, finalement… »

« Tu étais pressée de retrouver ta famille, j'imagine ? » demanda Neville.

« Bien sûr. Pour Noël en plus, tu penses bien ! Pas toi ? »

Le garçon esquissa une petite moue embarrassée, puis tourna son regard vers la fenêtre :

« Tu sais, je suis juste avec ma grand-mère, pendant les vacances. On va rendre visite à mes parents, bien sûr, mais… »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, gênée d'avoir un instant oublié la situation familiale de son ami. Elle ne sut qu'ajouter, mais ce fut finalement Luna qui prit la parole, reposant son journal sur ses genoux :

« Moi aussi, je serai seule avec papa. Mais c'est pas grave du tout, parce qu'on va faire plein de choses chouettes. On décorera le prunier dirigeable du jardin avec des guirlandes, et des bulles… »

« Tu veux dire des boules ? » glissa Ginny, avec tact.

« Non, non, des bulles. Papa a acheté il y a deux ans dans une vente aux enchères le Bulleur enchanté de Gideon TurcMuff -le grand poète, vous savez ? »

« Heu, non, mais c'est pas grave… »

« Mais si, voyons ! L'auteur des recueils _Danse petite fée irisée boulimique_ , et _Méditations sur la mélopée des cochons dans la fange des terres d'Ecosse sorcières_ … Non, ça ne vous dit rien ? Enfin, bref. Papa a donc acheté son bulleur, et on peut donc maintenant faire des bulles magiques, qui tiennent quatorze jours sans éclater. C'est joli à Noël… »

« Oui, j'imagine. » concéda Ginny dans un sourire.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de plaisir qu'elle écouta son amie se lancer dans le récit de la magie de Noël dans son foyer. Et ce fut avec une joie encore plus grande qu'elle vit Neville retrouver sa bonne humeur en écoutant les histoires douces et loufoques de Luna. Il évoqua alors ses propres anecdotes -sa grand-mère était un sacré personnage !

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione (qui s'était endormie, le nez dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , et qu'ils avaient réveillée pour l'occasion) vinrent se joindre à eux, un énorme tas de friandises sur les bras, leur petite réunion souvenirs improvisée devint encore plus enjouée.

Le moment le plus épique fut toutefois sans conteste quand ils virent passer dans le couloir Colin Crivey, coursé par Millicent -qui avait toujours Trevor emmêlé dans les cheveux- et Zabini -qui avait, lui, sur la tête un caleçon vert en satin, orné d'un serpent sur le devant-, lui-même coursé par un Draco furibond -et les cheveux en bataille également, fait rare !-, escorté de ses deux gardes du corps, qui couraient eux aussi mais manifestement sans bien savoir pourquoi…

Le fou rire qui s'ensuivit dura longtemps, et leur apporta à tous du baume au cœur.

Jetant un œil à l'extérieur, Ginny remercia intérieurement la neige de les avoir bloqués là pour un moment : bien sûr, elle avait hâte de retrouver sa famille mais passer du temps avec ses amis était un cadeau tout aussi inestimable. Elle l'oubliait parfois, et il était bon de vivre de tels moments pour se rappeler que l'amitié, c'était sacré.


	20. 20 décembre

Bonjour,

Merci de votre patience ! Voici donc le texte que j'aurais dû vous publier hier. Noël approche, pour nous tous comme pour nos héros… Les derniers préparatifs sont en cours : )

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant de se réconcilier**

Un éternuement fit voler de la farine partout sur la table de la cuisine.

« Oh, Ron ! »

Après s'être essuyé le nez dans son mouchoir, Ron leva un regard désolé vers son amie… et rougit en constatant que ses beaux cheveux bruns s'étaient mouchetés d'une fine couche de poudre blanche, comme si la jeune fille venait juste de traverser une tempête de neige.

« Pardon Hermione… » gémit l'adolescent rouquin, contrit.

« Tu aurais pu faire attention. » La sévérité du ton n'avait pas encore diminué. Il fallait agir -les paroles ne suffisaient plus.

Contournant la grande table de la cuisine familiale, Ron vint épousseter le sommet du crâne de son amie à l'aide d'un torchon. Bien que se laissant -plus ou moins docilement- faire, la jeune fille ne cessait de récriminer son camarade, qui n'en menait pas large.

Perché sur un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce, un épais livre de cuisine aux multiples pages cornées et tâchées de graisse posé sur les genoux, Harry observait la scène. C'est avec un amusement empli d'affection qu'il assista à la énième dispute -sans gravité- de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le brun sourit en voyant Ron -si grand pourtant !- se tasser sur lui-même quand Hermione haussa encore le ton : il avait a priori utilisé un torchon sale pour lui essuyer les cheveux, et elle avait maintenant des mèches toutes collées.

Potter rit en avisant les tentatives maladroites du rouquin pour réparer les dégâts. Il les aggravait d'ailleurs plus qu'autre chose, mais leur amie finit par se calmer, à force de sentir les doigts de Ron passer dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues, pour ôter la farine… Elle avait même les pommettes joliment colorées, et n'arrivait plus à fixer son camarade.

Harry gloussa en les voyant ensuite tous deux essayer de ranger un peu tout le bazar sorti sur la table, et devenir gauches et embarrassés chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient par inadvertance. Ils avaient beau avoir 17 ans, on leur en aurait donné à peine 12, tant ils se comportaient comme deux pré-adolescents amoureux mais trop timides.

Finalement, petit à petit, dans la chaleur et la bonne odeur de la cuisine des Weasley, le calme revint. Dans un silence confortable, Ron et Hermione achevèrent de s'affairer côte à côte, finissant d'enfourner les biscuits à la cannelle, et de nettoyer le plan de travail.

« Pardon d'avoir crié… » murmura la jeune fille, tout en passant un coup d'éponge mouillée sur la table.

« Non, non, c'était de ma faute… » concéda Ron sur le même ton doux, tout en passant le chiffon pour sécher derrière Hermione.

Quand ils se bousculèrent de nouveau devant l'évier en voulant chacun ranger son ustensile de ménage, aucun cri ni aucun soupir exaspéré ne fusa, cette fois. Et c'est d'un œil rêveur qu'Harry, toujours tranquille dans son coin de cuisine, vit les mains de ses deux amis se joindre, et qu'enfin, Ron posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Peu après, Ginny entra dans la pièce, curieuse de savoir où en étaient les préparatifs culinaires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son frère et à Hermione, les voyant rougir à son arrivée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les taquiner que son attention fut attirée par Harry.

Appuyé sur le mur derrière lui, il avait l'air d'être prêt à tomber de son tabouret tant il ne se tenait pas droit. Le livre de cuisine pendait mollement dans ses mains, et, inquiète, Ginny s'approcha en demandant :

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Le regard toujours dans le vague, le brun gloussa, sans vraiment lui répondre. L'adolescente passa une main devant ses yeux, mais il ne réagit pas, continuant juste à sourire bêtement.

Se tournant vers les deux autres, Ginny fit :

« Mais, il est comme ça depuis longtemps ? »

« Heu… on l'avait un peu oublié, pour tout te dire… » avoua Ron, écarlate, en fixant ses pieds.

« Non, mais il avait l'air bien, à profiter du calme, là… » tenta de se défendre Hermione, elle aussi très gênée. « Il a l'air heureux, non ? »

« Heureux ? » s'exclama Ginny, à moitié en colère et à moitié hilare. « Mais il est complètement pompette, surtout ! Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver dans cet état ? »

« Ah flûte ! » s'écria alors Ron, en jetant un œil au four. « Le rhum, j'ai oublié de le mettre dans la pâte à biscuits ! »

« C'est Harry qui devait le goûter, pour voir s'il était encore bon… » nota Hermione, avant de croiser les bras, et de trancher : « Je crois bien qu'il a fait plus que simplement le goûter. »

« Bon, ben, vu sa tronche, j'en déduis qu'il était bon. » conclut Ron, avant d'esquisser une grimace quand sa petite amie lui donna un coup sur la tête.

Toujours aussi amusée par la situation, Ginny alla chercher une poignée de farine dans le sachet resté sur un coin de la table, et vint en saupoudrer la tête d'un Harry à moitié endormi, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Fais de beaux rêves, Harry. »

Et après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, elle s'éclipsa, avec les deux autres, sur la pointe des pieds, laissant leur ami profiter d'une petite sieste improvisée.


	21. 21 décembre

Et voici le texte du jour ! J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour celui-ci. Il n'est pas très long, il ne raconte pas grand-chose en soi, mais je l'adore : )

J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira également !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant de se remettre au travail**

Albus Dumbledore emprunta le petit chemin bordé d'arbres qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. La journée était belle aujourd'hui, bien que très froide. Heureusement, le sorcier avait mis sa plus chaude paire de chaussettes en laine, et n'avait pas été avare sur les sorts de chaleur qu'il avait lancés à sa cape avant de l'enfiler.

Sifflotant un petit air entraînant -qui ressemblait fort à l'hymne de Poudlard croisé avec « Vive le vent »-, il marcha d'un pas allègre vers le village. Les environs étaient calmes : la plupart des élèves avaient quitté l'école quelques jours auparavant pour aller passer Noël en famille et avec ce froid, ceux qui étaient encore là préféraient rester au chaud.

Le directeur avait d'ailleurs laissé tous ses collègues devant une partie de bataille explosive dans la Grande Salle, près d'une des grandes cheminées allumées. Et vu l'imposant goûter transporté par une cohorte d'elfes de maison qu'il avait vu passer, Dumbledore était prêt à parier que les autres professeurs n'étaient pas près de bouger de là de toute l'après-midi.

En traversant le parc du château, Albus avait aperçu Hagrid au loin, seul à braver le froid : le demi-géant était muni d'un grand sac de toile, et connaissant son bon cœur, il partait sûrement distribuer des fruits confits aux animaux et créatures de la forêt. Les deux hommes s'étaient chaleureusement salués de loin, puis le directeur avait poursuivi sa route.

Les premières maisons de Pré-au-Lard se devinaient déjà au bout du chemin forestier, à leurs volutes de fumée accueillantes et la musique qui se faisait entendre, même de loin. Souriant en distinguant sur le bas-côté de la route la silhouette d'un ange creusé dans la neige, le vieux sorcier accéléra sensiblement le pas.

L'excitation commençait à prendre le dessus sur le plaisir simple de la promenade : il fallait dire que cela faisait exactement cinq semaines qu'Albus Dumbledore attendait de recevoir confirmation par hibou que sa commande de bonbons spéciaux -citron-prune dirigeable-bergamote et anis étoilée- était arrivée. Quand il avait eu le message ce matin-là, le sorcier avait donc décidé que l'après-midi serait consacrée à une petite virée au village. Après tout, c'était l'occasion de faire enfin ses achats de Noël -oui, Dumbledore n'était pas d'un naturel stressé, et faisait ses courses pour les fêtes au dernier moment.

Une expression gourmande sur le visage, le directeur de Poudlard se demanda même s'il n'allait pas en profiter pour s'arrêter au pub boire une petite bièraubeurre. Une de temps en temps ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ! Et puis, il lui semblait bien qu'il en avait bu une l'année passée délicieuse : une cuvée spéciale Noël, agrémentée de cerise griotte et d'une pointe de cacao de volcan ! Un délice…

L'odeur des beignets chauds et du vin épicé lui parvint, alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée du village. Plusieurs couples et familles déambulaient eux aussi, profitant de cette journée d'hiver ensoleillée pour finir leurs achats ou profiter du début des vacances. Albus salua avec entrain plusieurs personnes qu'il croisa, soit qu'il les connaissait, soit que la bonne humeur ambiante incitait chacun à être aimable et enjoué avec ses concitoyens.

C'est ainsi qu'il salua un vieux monsieur, lui ressemblant assez, avec sa grande barbe blanche et ses yeux malicieux. Les deux hommes ne s'arrêtèrent guère pour entamer la conversation, et chacun reprit son chemin, Dumbledore vers le cœur du village, l'inconnu vers la sortie. C'est après-coup seulement qu'Albus réalisa que quand l'homme avait soulevé son chapeau pour lui rendre poliment son aimable bonjour, un bonnet rouge et blanc était brièvement apparu sous le couvre-chef.

Amusé, le vieux sorcier songea qu'il n'était pas le seul homme à responsabilités à aimer s'accorder, de temps en temps, une petite pause dans son travail. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas mérité, après tout !

Et c'est toujours en sifflotant gaiement qu'Albus Dumbledore poursuivit son excursion à Pré-au-Lard, impatient d'aller déguster une bonne bièraubeurre de Noël.


	22. 22 décembre

Bonjour,

Voici la case du jour, avec une journée de retard, désolée… Les derniers préparatifs des fêtes prennent plus de temps et d'énergie que prévu !

Du coup, double lecture ce soir pour vous : )

A demain pour la dernière case de ce calendrier de l'Avent 2015.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

 **Dédicace** : Chère celine-mallen, je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé les OS précédents ! Voici la suite (et presque fin) de ce calendrier de l'Avent. Bonne lecture : )

* * *

 **Avant de grandir**

En entendant toquer à la porte de chez eux avec autant d'énergie, Harry sursauta et se demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il posa son journal sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et se dirigea en baillant vers la porte -fichu visiteur qui l'avait réveillé dans sa sieste… heu, dans sa lecture !

A peine eut-il entrouvert le battant qu'une voix retentissante s'exclama :

« Hello, vieux, c'est nous ! »

Ron, bien sûr. Mais comment faisait son beau-frère pour déborder autant d'énergie, un dimanche matin, alors qu'à Poudlard il était toujours le dernier levé ? Harry songea avec amertume qu'en vieillissant, la vie redistribuait les cartes avec une drôle d'injustice.

« Salut Ron… Coucou les enfants… » marmonna le brun à l'attention du rouquin et de ses deux enfants, Rose et Hugo, qui l'accompagnaient.

« Bonjour tonton ! » firent les deux petits avec entrain, avant de se faufiler derrière lui dans la maison sans lui demander son avis. Très vite, une cavalcade dans l'escalier, suivie des cris de joie de James et Albus Severus, retentirent.

S'appuyant d'un geste fatigué sur le cadrant de la porte, Potter demanda à Weasley :

« Et sinon, vous êtes là pour… ? »

Avec un immense sourire, Ron répondit, enthousiaste :

« On vient vous chercher pour aller au parc, bien sûr ! »

« Bien sûr… c'est vite dit. Ca te prend souvent, de débarquer comme ça le dimanche de si bon matin ? »

Ignorant le regard noir de son beau-frère, Ron éclata de rire, et répliqua en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos -ce qui fit tomber les lunettes de Harry sur le paillasson :

« Hou, un petit lion s'est réveillé de la patte gauche, ce matin, on dirait… Allez, arrête de faire celui qui ne sait pas, et file enfiler tes après-ski ! N'oublie pas les bonnets et les moufles pour tes mouflets, hein ! » Et il éclata de rire tout seul, hilare de sa propre blague -recyclée chaque hiver, inutile de le préciser.

Tout en tâtonnant pour ramasser ses lunettes, Harry bougonna :

« Ah parce qu'en plus il a neigé ?! »

« Ben oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est là ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, vieux ? » demanda le brun, tout en se redressant -et en sentant son dos craquer. Mince alors, il se sentait aussi fourbu que Muriel (quoique, aux dernières nouvelles, la grand-tante de sa femme parcourait l'Amérique latine avec son nouveau petit ami -de trente ans son cadet- et le gang de balai-bikers de ce dernier).

Les quatre enfants débarquèrent soudain dans l'entrée, tous habillés chaudement pour sortir.

« On est prêt, papa ! » annonça James, tout fier, en finissant d'aider son petit frère à fermer sa doudoune.

« Voui, prêt ! » annonça Albus, avec tout l'enthousiasme de ses quatre ans -c'est-à-dire beaucoup, même pour un enfant habituellement aussi posé et sage que lui.

« Mais prêts pour quoi, bon sang de bonsoir Merlin et toute sa clique ! »

« Oh, tonton il a juré… » s'offusqua Rose en rougissant.

« Il a juré quoi ? Dis, Rosie, il a juré de faire quoi, tonton ? » insista Hugo en tirant sur la manche de la parka rouge de son aînée.

Ce fut Ron qui répondit à son ami :

« Et bien, on avait promis à Gin de venir vous chercher pour aller au parc. Faire un bonhomme de neige. » Devant l'air sincèrement perdu de Harry, l'homme ajouta : « Ma sœur ne t'en a pas parlé ? On s'est eu par réseau de cheminette hier dans l'après-midi. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun marmonna :

« Elle aura omis de m'en parler quand je suis rentré des courses… Et bien sûr, elle a choisi ce dimanche, seul dimanche du mois où elle est de permanence au journal ? »

Le sourire de Ron revint au galop :

« En fait, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que ce soit toi qui vienne ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti tous les deux, en dehors du boulot, pour s'amuser un peu. »

« D'accord. Mais on aurait pu aller boire des coups au bar de Seamus et Lavande, plutôt que d'aller se crever à patauger dans la neige et la gadoue avec nos gosses à l'énergie inépuisable… »

Tendant à son père son manteau et son écharpe, qu'il avait été lui chercher, James déclara avec autorité, coupant court à la discussion des deux adultes :

« Bon, quand tu auras fini de râler, on pourra y aller, papa ? » Devant l'air de hibou outragé que prit Harry, Albus ajouta avec sa gentille franchise :

« Tu sais bien que tu finis toujours par faire ce que maman a décidé, de toute façon. Alors, on y va ? »

Résigné, Harry finit par s'habiller, et alors qu'il enfonçait son bonnet sur sa tête d'un geste boudeur, et que les quatre enfants sortaient dans la rue en poussant des hurlements de joie, Ron glissa à son beau-frère, tout en lui passant un bras sur l'épaule :

« Allez, je suis sûr que le bon air vivifiant te fera du bien ! »

oOoOoOo

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ? » grimaça Harry qui, s'il avait finalement apprécié la promenade jusqu'au parc, commençait déjà à regretter d'être venu.

Ron jeta lui aussi un petit coup d'œil à Draco Malefoy, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la fontaine gelée ornée du troll Grabuge II le Fol, en compagnie probablement de son fils -vu que l'enfant était la réplique en miniature de l'ancien Serpentard, le doute n'était pas trop permis. Embarrassé, le rouquin indiqua :

« Il se promène sans doute lui aussi en famille ici. C'est quand même le plus grand square sorcier des environs, tu sais… »

« Mais on ne l'a jamais croisé ici avant ! »

Ron haussa les épaules :

« Peut-être que d'habitude c'est sa femme qui vient. Après tout, tu viens toi-même rarement : c'est plutôt Ginny qui amène les enfants, d'ordinaire… »

« Mouais, pas faux… » concéda finalement Harry, en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Bon, je peux te laisser là sans que tu ailles refaire le portrait de la fouine ? » relança Ron, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « J'ai promis à Hugo de l'aider à construire un elfe de maison de neige ! »

Bien qu'inquiet à l'idée de rester seul dans les parages de Malefoy, Harry ne put qu'encourager son ami à rejoindre les enfants -quoique ceux-ci se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls, déjà lancés dans leurs constructions de bonhommes de neige. Poussant un soupir, le sorcier brun regarda Ron filer avec son fils, puis jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la fontaine gelée : surprise, Malefoy et son fils n'y étaient plus ! Peut-être étaient-ils finalement rentrés ? Soulagé de n'avoir pas eu à saluer l'ancien Serpentard, Harry alla s'installer sur un banc, pour regarder ses enfants et neveux s'amuser, de loin.

Mais cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que le brun profitait de la quiétude de ce dimanche, qu'on vint l'interrompre :

« La place est libre ? »

Levant la tête pour acquiescer, Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive :

« Malefoy ? »

Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin, amusé, et glissa d'un ton taquin, tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'autre sans lui demander son avis :

« Lui-même. On dirait pourtant que tu as vu un fantôme -quoique, cela non plus, ça ne devrait pas t'effrayer outre mesure… »

« Ah ah, désopilant… » railla Potter, pour tenter de cacher son malaise.

« Merci. » fit Draco, tout en lissant son manteau de grande marque de ses mains fines, gantées de cuir onéreux. Croisant les jambes avec élégance, le sorcier demanda, tout en remettant en place une mèche pourtant impeccablement coiffée au gel. « Tu es de sortie ? » Harry hocha vaguement la tête, ne sachant que dire. « Avec tes enfants ? » insista alors le blond, tout en tendant le menton vers la grande pelouse enneigée où s'amusaient les enfants Potter avec les rejetons Weasley. Nouveau hochement de tête de Potter. Après un petit silence, c'est d'un ton apparemment égal que Malefoy précisa : « Je suis venu avec Scorpius, mon fils. »

« Je sais. »

Ne pouvant retenir un sourire triomphant, Draco s'exclama :

« Ah, j'étais sûr que tu m'avais vu, tout à l'heure ! »

Surpris, Harry osa cette fois le regarder :

« Parce que tu m'avais vu, toi ? Je n'aurais pas cru… »

« Dur de te louper. »

Grimaçant, le brun marmonna, blasé :

« Parce que je suis célèbre, et parce qu'en compagnie de Ron et nos enfants, on passe pour une tribu bruyante, c'est ça ? »

Avec sérieux cette fois, Draco répondit d'un ton bas :

« Non, Harry. Parce que c'est toi, tout simplement. »

« Oh… » Ne sachant que répliquer à cela, l'ancien Gryffondor rougit légèrement, puis se renfonça dans le banc, se concentrant de nouveau sur les enfants, qui s'amusaient toujours. Il finit par sourire en constatant que Ron s'était manifestement mis en tête d'initier avec leurs rejetons une bataille de boules de neige, et que tous les jeunes s'étant ligués en équipe contre lui seul, il se faisait déjà copieusement bombarder de projectiles.

Riant lui aussi, Draco fit :

« Oh, tu te rappelles de cette bataille de boules de neige, où la belette avait triché en sortant de votre camp ? »

« Il n'avait pas triché. Et oui, je m'en rappelle. Je me rappelle surtout de ce qu'on avait fait après, toi et moi… Mais aussi que quelques années plus tard, tu m'avais… » Harry laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

Bien que n'ayant que peu changé physiquement avec les années -quoiqu'il semblait encore plus beau qu'avant aux yeux du brun, alors que Potter lui-même se trouvait juste vieux, et sans charme- Draco Malefoy s'était considérablement adouci. Il ne relança pas avec sarcasme l'autre, ne le taquina pas non plus dans un badinage plein de séduction ou de raillerie.

Non, il était adulte, maintenant. Et raisonnable.

« Je ne garde que des bons souvenirs de cette époque. » Il ne demanda pas : _Et toi ?_

Mais Harry demanda, du bout des lèvres, en fixant ses pieds :

« Dis… Tu es heureux maintenant ? »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, fixa un instant son interlocuteur. Puis il suivit le regard de Potter quand celui-ci observa leurs enfants, plus loin. Alors, avec un doux sourire en apercevant son propre fils dans l'aire de jeux, le blond répondit :

« En grande partie, oui. J'ai réussi de belles choses dans ma vie. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le brun, qui sourit enfin et affirma :

« Je te comprends. Moi aussi, c'est le cas, je crois. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent alors un regard complice, et un autre sourire. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur progéniture, en fiers parents qu'ils étaient à présent.

« Regarde… Le rouquin s'est fait battre par vos gosses… » s'amusa Draco, taquin mais sans méchanceté aucune dans la voix.

« Regarde plutôt là-bas… Il y en a deux que la bataille de boules de neige n'intéresse pas, on dirait. Ce ne sont pas ton fils et le mien, qui font connaissance autour d'un bonhomme de neige, près du grand sapin ? »

Draco regarda dans la même direction que Harry, et s'exclama :

« Mince alors, tu as raison ! Le fils Potter jouant avec le fils Malefoy… qui eut crû ça possible, franchement ? »

Posant un regard plein de malice sur son camarade, Harry répliqua :

« Nous, peut-être. »


	23. 23 décembre

Bonjour à tous,

Voici l'avant-dernière case. Je sais d'avance que vous ne l'apprécierez pas avec l'enthousiasme et la joie effrénée des précédentes, et qu'elle vous laissera un petit goût amer de nostalgie. Mais je suis persuadée que ce sentiment fait partie de l'Avent, également, et qu'il convient surtout de se rappeler qu'avec une année qui se termine, vient le temps de penser à la nouvelle…

Je vous en souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, et vous dis à demain pour la dernière case de ce calendrier de l'Avent.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

Dédicace : Chère Celine-mallen, je suis comblée de savoir que tu as aimé l'OS précédent. J'espère que celui-ci ne te déplaira pas trop, en revanche… Mais après tout, il prend du sens, lui aussi, dans l'ensemble des cases du calendrier. Bonne lecture à toi : )

* * *

 **Avant de se quitter**

Assis à califourchon sur un des longs bancs, tout au bout de la Grande Salle, Harry observait, dans la pénombre, les trois grands sapins qui brillaient de leurs guirlandes lumineuses, au fond de l'estrade des professeurs.

Derrière la porte close, il entendait ses camarades s'éloigner peu à peu, retournant vers leurs dortoirs après le fabuleux festin qu'ils venaient tous de déguster.

Les elfes de maison débarrassaient en silence les tables, encore pleines des assiettes vides et des plats où ne restaient que peu de victuailles. La traditionnelle fête de Noël que Dumbledore et les professeurs donnaient la veille des vacances d'hiver avait été, cette année encore, un franc succès. Tous en avaient profité, heureux de pouvoir enfin se changer les idées après les sombres évènements.

La guerre était finie. Et si cette année scolaire ne l'était pas encore, Harry savait que cette fête avait un avant-goût de fin : la fin d'une époque, la fin d'une période de sa vie et d'une page de leur histoire. Ou plutôt, de leurs histoires…

L'Histoire, la grande. Celle qu'il avait changée, avec ses amis et ses alliés.

L'histoire, la sienne, plus personnelle. Plus intime.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda une voix féminine dans son dos.

« Plus tard, Hermione. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seul. » répondit le brun, sans se retourner.

Sans s'aventurer davantage dans la salle, son amie fit d'une voix douce, presque dans un murmure :

« D'accord. On part devant. A tout à l'heure. » Sans attendre de réponse, elle referma l'immense porte derrière elle.

Posant son menton dans sa main, Harry regarda sans les voir les petits elfes de maison nettoyer les lieux, sans jamais venir l'importuner. Un doux silence régnait dans cette salle qui avait été, moins de cinq minutes auparavant, si bruyante. Le calme après une tempête de joie et de fête.

Le brun avait bien sûr apprécié ce moment de partage et de chaleur avec tous les élèves et le personnel de l'école. Il s'était même jeté dans la fête avec abandon, parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière qu'il connaîtrait en tant qu'étudiant de Poudlard.

Mais une fois les lumières éteintes et les convives partis, il était resté là, seul, avec ce besoin de se… oui, presque de se recueillir, une dernière fois.

La présence discrète des petites créatures, et le scintillement élégant et tamisé des guirlandes des sapins avaient sur le jeune homme un effet apaisant. Il se sentait si bien dans cette douce torpeur qu'il n'entendit pas l'autre élève approcher, avant que celui-ci ne lui effleure l'épaule.

« Granger m'a dit que tu voulais être seul. » fit Draco d'une voix neutre, tout en venant s'asseoir face à Harry, à califourchon sur le banc.

Fronçant les sourcils, c'est avec une pointe d'amusement que le Gryffondor reprocha :

« Et donc, tu t'es dit que tu allais venir me tenir compagnie ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je veux être seul, justement ! »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, comme si les propos de Potter l'agaçaient par leur bêtise. Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant à son tour de balayer du regard la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un chapeau pointu en carton, à chemin entre le couvre-chef de sorcier et le bonnet de Père Noël. Il se pencha, l'attrapa, et l'enfila sur sa tête en se tournant vers Harry en esquissant une grimace censée être amusante.

Mais Harry le fixa avec un air de colère sur le visage, sans desserrer les lèvres. Retenant un soupir, Draco ôta le chapeau de fête, et le reposa sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

« Mmh. Je vois ça. »

« Arrête, Malefoy ! » Cette fois les prunelles vertes vinrent se planter dans les grises, foudroyantes.

« C'est de nouveau Malefoy ? Dois-je t'appeler Potter, comme avant ? » glissa le Serpentard d'un ton froid, en se reculant imperceptiblement. Il était blessé, mais aurait voulu que cela ne se voit pas.

Mais l'autre le connaissait trop bien, depuis le temps. Et loin de culpabiliser, Harry enfonça le clou :

« C'est de ta faute, après tout. »

Le visage de Draco perdit de sa froideur, et c'est d'une voix suppliante qu'il murmura, cherchant à prendre la main de Harry dans la sienne -mais le brun esquiva la tentative de rapprochement :

« Ne revenons pas là-dessus, je t'en prie. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi toi et moi… »

« C'est toi qui reviens dessus. Moi je ne demande rien. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, ce soir ! » s'écria Harry, sortant de ses gonds. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter trois elfes de maison, qui passaient le balai non loin. Il voulut partir, mais le blond fut plus preste : il réussit cette fois à lui attraper la main, et se levant lui aussi, il l'attira vers lui.

« Harry, attends… »

Repoussant d'un geste peu convaincu le blond, le Gryffondor supplia, détournant le regard :

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Prenant doucement Harry dans ses bras, Draco vint lui tapoter le dos en un geste apaisant. Se penchant, il lui murmura avec patience à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé que notre histoire s'arrête ici. Tu sais que je ne le veux pas plus que toi… »

« Alors pourquoi ? » sanglota Harry, en enfouissant sa tête dans le pull de l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Ma famille a des attentes, et je ne peux pas… »

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » souffla Malefoy, tout en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme. Il lui embrassa la tempe, et le serra encore avec chaleur contre lui. « Je n'ai pas ton courage. J'en suis désolé. » Il laissa le silence les envelopper de nouveau, et profita de ce moment de répit, et de cette étreinte, qui n'avait plus rien de sensuelle mais qui ne manquait ni d'affection, ni de tendresse.

Ni de regret.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Harry qui se recula doucement des bras du blond, et qui souffla après s'être essuyé les yeux de sa manche de gilet.

« Pardon… Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. On a déjà parlé de tout ça, je sais bien. C'est juste que… c'est juste que je t… » Les pleurs le submergèrent de nouveau, et Draco vint doucement lui essuyer les joues, avant d'ajouter en le fixant :

« Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi. » Lui prenant la main, il l'invita à lever le nez en l'air.

Le plafond enchanté neigeait doucement, d'une neige blanche et brillante, éthérée et magique.

Cette vision amena malgré eux un sourire aux deux garçons.

« Tu te rappelles nos batailles de boules de neige ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit rire, et ajouta :

« Comment oublier ? On vous a battu à chaque fois ! »

« Oh ! Quel menteur ! »

« _Presque_ à chaque fois, alors… »

Draco sourit avec tendresse, oubliant de se fâcher de la mauvaise foi éhontée de son camarade. Serrant doucement la main chaude dans la sienne, il ajouta tout bas :

« J'ai tant de bons souvenirs avec toi. Je souhaite que ça soit ça qui nous reste… »

 _Il ne nous restera sans doute que cela_. Mais Harry n'osa pas formuler à voix haute cette crainte.

« L'avenir doit s'écrire, et nous devons laisser d'autres choses advenir… » conclut le blond, une boule dans la gorge malgré son assurance.

Harry fixa leurs doigts liés, et resta pensif.

Oui, il savait bien que leurs histoires devaient maintenant reprendre deux chemins différents. Au fond, il le savait, c'était écrit. Mais il avait du mal à inscrire le mot fin sur leur destin.

Comme s'il avait capté cette pensée -qui sait ?-, Draco ajouta :

« Nous nous reverrons sans doute plus tôt que nous le pensons, Harry. »

Se forçant à sourire, le brun s'exclama :

« N'attendons pas vingt ans pour le faire, alors ! »

Caressant doucement la joue de son ex compagnon, Draco Malefoy jura :

« Promis. »

Et d'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes gens se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, échangeant un baiser d'adieu, sous la neige enchantée d'une journée de décembre qui s'achevait.


	24. 24 décembre

Bonjour à tous,

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon ! Et demain, Noël ! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de très bonnes journées et soirées de fêtes, de profiter pleinement de la présence de vos proches, de déguster de bons repas, d'offrir et recevoir de superbes cadeaux qui viennent du cœur… et d'être heureux en ces jours, tout simplement.

Que la fin d'année 2015 vous soit belle et lumineuse, avant de laisser la place à 2016, en vous souhaitant une année encore plus fantastique !

Bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes à tous : )

Chaleureusement,

Rickiss

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : K

* * *

 **Avant de ne plus se quitter**

Le cœur de Scorpius battait la chamade. Les révélations que son père lui avait faites la veille au soir l'avaient profondément bouleversé -mais dans le bon sens. Comme si ce que Draco lui avait raconté de son passé avait permis au jeune homme de mieux comprendre son présent à lui. C'était comme si tout avait enfin pris sens.

Et puis, bien sûr, son cœur battait à tout rompre aussi et surtout parce qu'il se tenait présentement sur le seuil de la maison des Potter, et qu'il venait enfin de sonner à la porte, après avoir hésité pendant quinze bonnes minutes.

Il jeta un dernier petit coup d'œil en arrière, vers la rue où sa mère l'attendait, assise dans la calèche familiale. Elle lui adressa de nouveau un petit geste encourageant de la main, puis se renfonça dans le véhicule pour le laisser tranquille.

Essuyant une main moite sur son pantalon élégant, Scorpius s'apprêtait à resonner, quand il entendit enfin des voix derrière la porte.

« Va ouvrir, fiston ! » Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas James qui vienne ouvrir…

« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis occupé ! » Ouf, c'était la voix d'Albus.

« On est tous occupé, Al ! Ta mère et ta sœur se préparent dans la salle de bains, et ton frère et Teddy finissent d'accrocher les guirlandes dans le salon… »

« Mais tu ne peux pas y aller, toi ? » Scorpius ne savait plus bien s'il préférait que ce soit Harry ou Albus Severus qui vienne ouvrir, finalement… Il stressait tant.

« Je suis en cuisine, mon grand. Va ouvrir, s'il te plaît… Tu finiras tes paquets cadeaux après. »

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, et le visage d'abord contrarié d'Albus s'illumina d'un immense sourire quand il reconnut son ami sur le perron.

« Scorp ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris mais ravi.

« Je peux repartir, si je dérange… » balbutia le blond, en faisant déjà un pas en arrière. Il pouvait presque entendre sa mère pester contre sa lâcheté, depuis la calèche fermée.

« Pas du tout ! » répliqua Albus en le tirant de nouveau vers le seuil de la maison. « Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venu. C'est Noël, après tout : tu n'es pas avec ta famille ?... Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le brun.

Scorpius baissa les yeux vers son ami, et sourit, attendri de cette si sincère sollicitude dont faisait toujours preuve Potter. Avec douceur, il répondit :

« Oui, tout va bien. En fait… » Il inspira un grand coup, pour prendre du courage -il pouvait presque entendre sa mère l'encourager avec ferveur, depuis son véhicule- et expliqua : « En fait, mon père m'a dit quelque chose, hier… Il… Lui et ton père, quand ils étaient plus jeunes… Ils, comment dire ? »

Le visage s'assombrissant quelque peu, Albus répondit, détournant le regard :

« Oh, oui. Je sais. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Ils ne s'entendaient pas bien, c'est ça ? » _Au contraire !_ songea Scorpius, mais il ne put rien dire, car déjà son interlocuteur poursuivait, le regard de nouveau levé vers lui avec intensité : « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que toi et moi on cesse d'être proches ! Je tiens trop à toi pour me préoccuper du passé de nos papas ! »

Reculant légèrement devant la véhémence passionnée de l'autre, le blond sourit et leva les mains en défense :

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, tu as raison Al… » Le brun parut soulagé, et retrouva le sourire. Le cœur battant de nouveau la chamade, Scorpius poursuivit : « Mais vois-tu, mon père m'a aussi parlé de nous… »

« De nous ? »

« Oui. Il m'a dit… Notre première rencontre, tu sais… »

« C'était dans le dortoir à Poudlard, oui, je me rappelle. » le coupa Potter avec un doux sourire rêveur. Mais en voyant le fils Malefoy secouer la tête en dénégation, il s'étonna : « Non ? »

« Père m'a dit que toi et moi on s'était rencontré une première fois, quand on était petit, au parc… On avait construit un bonhomme de neige, ensemble. » Farfouillant dans sa poche, Scorpius en sortit une boîte qu'il tendit d'une main tremblante à l'autre : « Ca a été comme une révélation. Comme si on était destiné à se revoir, guidés par notre bonne étoile… Par ton porte-bonheur… »

Sans tout à fait comprendre ce que Scorpius lui expliquait, Albus ouvrit la petite boîte. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de joie, il y découvrit une boule à neige. Simple, aux couleurs douces, elle ne comportait pour seul décor qu'un bonhomme de neige, souriant, en son centre.

« Depuis notre première rencontre -la toute première, peut-être, même !- je me sens si bien avec toi… » poursuivit l'héritier Malefoy, dont la voix tremblait davantage à chaque mot. « Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête un jour… » Il reprit doucement des mains d'Albus la boule à neige, la retourna une fois, puis la reposa dans les paumes du brun : les minuscules flocons artificiels enveloppèrent en une douce tempête le petit bonhomme de neige, animant l'espace d'un instant le petit globe. Mais quand les petites billes blanches retombèrent sur le socle, le fils Potter découvrit cette fois, avec stupéfaction, un petit anneau d'argent, glissé autour du cou du bonhomme de neige. « Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, Al ? »

Albus leva un regard troublé vers Scorpius, qui attendait sa réponse avec une anxiété manifeste. Le brun fixa le blond longuement puis, subitement, le tira d'un pas vers l'intérieur de la maison, et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Harry, qui passait dans le vestibule à ce moment-là, un lourd plateau de biscuits calcinés sur les bras, sourit en comprenant soudain pourquoi son cadet avait insisté pour installer dès le 24 décembre la branche de gui au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Savait-il qu'il recevrait la visite d'un être cher à son cœur ?

Ou bien l'espérait-il plus que tout ?

C'est en tout cas entre deux baisers et un fou rire partagé avec son amoureux qu'Albus donna sa réponse à Scorpius :

« Oui. Evidemment ! »


End file.
